Earth-38's Newest Hero Version 2 (Discontinued)
by adam199118
Summary: This is the modified version of the first story that I posted and deleted. Naruto died in the Shinobi World and meets the Rikudo Sennin once more. He gets a second chance to live life in a new world, find love again, and become a hero once more. Naruto/Kara pairing. Naruto/Lena Luthor Friendship. This fic is permanently discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boruto, that is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Ukyo Kodachi respectively, and Supergirl is the property of CBS and DC COMICS. This fanfic is purely for fun, not profit; it is just to satisfy my curiosity and to see if I can write an okay story.**

 **Author's Note: Holy crap, I cannot believe I am actually reposting this, shout out to Marek Cab Pict for giving me some motivation to do this, here we go. The Naruto series has been close to my heart ever since I read the manga and watched the anime in 2004 when I learned about it. It is the same with Supergirl; I will admit that I have not watched the show that intensely, but the few fanfics written about Naruto/Supergirl got me curious about a pairing between Naruto and Kara Danvers/Supergirl. I am taking inspiration from the current fics about Naruto/Supergirl that have been written: Agent Uzumaki by Arrowversenaruto and The Kryptonian Accords by NarutoDimensions. I will not copy or steal any ideas from these stories, reading these stories have given me an idea as to where I should start my story from. This story will be about Naruto dying in the shinobi world and being given a second chance to be a hero in another world. Naruto will become a hero again, find love again, and this time have a much happier life than he did in his previous life. Then again, without a struggle, there can truly be no success. Without further ado, let us begin.**

 **I am reposting the story, as I feel now; I have an idea as to where the second chapter will end up. I also needed to add a bit more text to the first chapter, as I felt the first chapter was incomplete.**

 **Update: I have decided to repost the first chapter with some minor tweaking. We do not know if Naruto died in the Boruto manga. All Kawaki has stated to Boruto that he will send him where his father is. That could mean the afterlife, another dimension, etc. Until we know for sure what has happened, it is all speculation at this point. Same with that white haired guy who can summon toads and use the Rasengan. Perhaps he is a relation of Jiraiya, who knows at this point?**

 **Chapter One**

Finally, at long last, things turned out better than he ever thought possible. There was proof of this standing right in front of him. It was a wedding that was long in the making, long overdue. The wedding of his son Uzumaki Boruto, married to Uchiha Sarada, the 9th Hokage of Konoha, and the second woman to obtain that title. They both were grinning ear to ear; they were ready to take this step. It was sobering for him to think, that fifteen years ago, he may not have been able to see all of this. The Otsutsuki Invasion had made him realize that he was woefully lacking in his abilities and needed to diversify for future threats.

Going back to basics, he used the Multi-Shadow Clone Technique and it's ability to compress information and knowledge, with which he could learn years worth of information in just months or weeks. He improved on his hand to hand combat capability, he was able to battle opponents one on one without much difficulty and could even mix in his clones to overwhelm his opponents. Using the shadow clones, he was able to learn the five basic elements just like Old Man Sarutobi, however, he had to work extra hard to master the Fire and Lightning elements, as he had no affinity for those elements, and the Earth element was something he was neutral to so he did not suffer that much in learning it.

He was able to master Mokuton Ninjutsu and use it with a deadly proficiency just like the First Fire Shadow, Senju Hashirama, whose abilities were regarded in a fantasy light, he was able to learn many fuinjutsu techniques, and have a keepsake of his dad that he would always cherish and hold to his heart, the Flying Thunder God technique, which allowed his dad, the Fourth Fire Shadow, Namikaze Minato, to prevail in the Third Great Shinobi World War. Finally, he was also able to learn techniques from many other great warriors from the rest of the hidden shinobi villages, in order to prepare for another catastrophe.

He was pleasantly surprised to know he could use Mokuton Ninjutsu, but then he realized, he was the last chakra reincarnation of Otsutsuki Ashura, the ancestor of the Senju Clan, who could use Mokuton techniques with incredible proficiency. However, despite all his training and hard work, he met a new opponent who put all his new abilities to the test, the youth known as Kawaki.

 **Flashback**

 _The battle between the Seventh Hokage and Kawaki was a symphony of violence. Naruto learned that this youth had acquired a marking similar to his son, a marking he obtained in defeating Momoshiki Otsutsuki. He later learned from Boruto that he received this because he was able to defeat a God in Momoshiki, and that his life would not be the same when you can kill an Otsutsuki. Somehow, through, Kawaki had obtained this mark as well. And somehow, despite all this training and new abilities her gained, Kawaki was able to beat him, though it was not easy for him either._

" _Impressive, to think you were able to last this long against me, you truly deserve the title of Hokage, Naruto", spoke the youth with the strange marking on his arms and the black staff in his hands. He was panting hard, blood trickling down his head and his arms. He unleashed an ability that allowed him to create a portal, he would seal Naruto in this new dimension and come back to gloat later. "Do not despair, soon your wife and children will join you in the afterlife, we all must die someday, the era of the Shinobi is at an end", spoke the youth. "The era of shinobi will one day end, though it is not this day, and not by your hand." "This is what you choose to spend your final moments on, telling me thet may plans will fail? Okay then, who will stop me?"_

" _My son, Boruto, will defeat you."_

" _Boruto, you must be joking, now." Kawaki could not believe the absurdity of Naruto. Boruto, defeat him. Yeah, he would be able to, when heaven and hell exchange places with each other._

" _I am dead serious, Kawaki. The new generation will always surpass the old. Now, you have a date with my son. And, one thing you should understand, me and Kurama, we do not go away quietly."_

 _Naruto unleashed a variant of the Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack, powered by Kurama's chakra, and sent Kawaki crashing into the broken visage of the Hokage Mountain, where the trio of Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada, and the son of Orochimaru, Mitsuki, ready to unleash a vicious ass-whooping on him. Naruto knew they would come through for the world._

 **Flashback end**

Now, Naruto was standing here on this bright and glorious day, witnessing his son and his dear friend tying the knot, ready to spend their lives with each other. Sarada had impressed him greatly throughout his life. She was the perfect mixture of her father and mother, powerful spiritual chakra and incredible healing abilities, combined with a powerful Sharingan, incredible super strength and power, and the ability to use all five of the elements.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, one of his best friends, had filled in as a priest for their wedding. After giving their heartfelt vows to each other, they kissed each other to the cheers of everyone in the crowd. Now, Naruto in his 40's, was happily looking forward to retirement and spending the rest of his life with his beloved Hinata. He knew the future generations would be alright now, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, they went beyond anything he could ever do. He put his faith in the next generation, they did not disappoint. Even his daughter had found herself in a very special relationship. He knew he would be attending another wedding soon, alas, there would be time for that. For now, he would just savor this moment, and enjoy it well.

At long last, at the age of 100, Uzumaki Naruto was now to ready to pass on into the pure world. Surrounded by what was left of his friends and family, he closed his eyes, ready to meet his friends and loved ones again in the afterlife. He remembered the people dearest to him, "Ero-Sennin, Granny Tsunade, Kakashi-Sensei, Mom, Dad, Iruka-Sensei, my Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Fuzzy Eyebrows, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, and my brother Sasuke, and my dear friend Kurama, Mom and Dad, I have some special stories to talk to you all about. I love you Hinata, my queen, I am coming home". He died with a smile on his face, embracing the sweet freedom of death, knowing his struggles at long last, were finally over. It was the end of the number one, most hyperactive ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

 _ **In another area**_

As he opened his eyes, he awoke slowly to see himself in a large forest, with the sun shining brightly upon him, feeling the soothing warmth it was providing, he smiled happily. "Is this heaven", he stated quietly. It was time to find his wife and friends and regale with them with everything he learned throughout life. Maybe, he could build himself a home here, whatever this place was. "No Naruto, it is not", spoke a horned old man, floating cross-legged with nine black orbs floating behind him, with concentric colored eyes and silver hair, happily smiling at Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the God of Shinobi, and the one who alongside his brother Hamura, defeated their mother Kaguya, the one who wanted to plunge the world into chaos. Naruto could not help but yell, " **GRANDPA RIKUDO SENNIN** "? He was greeted with a hearty laugh. " **Only you would call me that kid, you truly are one of a kind** ", he stated.

"Does this mean I am not dead", Naruto stated sadly? "Naruto, you are being given a second chance, a chance to be a hero again, to find love again, to be a savior again, embrace it, my boy, embrace it with both hands", the sage stated with a gentle smile. "No way, old man, I died, my life is over. There was some crap in my life, but later on, things got better. I do not need to be reborn or resurrected or whatever. It is time for me to enjoy my life here. I will not be parted from my friends and family anymore." Naruto was pissed that even in death, he still needed to fight.

"Do you truly believe that the people we form bonds with, the people we cherish and love, they leave us so easily?" the sage stated with conviction. "No Naruto, they never leave us, they will always be in our hearts and souls, your friends and Hinata would smack you across the head if they saw you speaking like this", spoke the Sennin. "You will be sent to a new world Naruto, a world that has aliens on it, in this world is a woman who is a hero, who has lost family just like you, her home just like you, perhaps you can heal each other and find love with each other, and in turn you may be able to convince the world that aliens and humans can join hands and coexist with each other in peace, this is your second chance kid, do not throw it away", the sage spoke with conviction.

"Naruto, you had a tough life, I will acknowledge that. You did make mistakes along the way. You were an orphan, and knowing that, you should have spent more time with your family and loved ones, you are the king of Shadow Clones, was it that hard for you to be there for you children", he questioned

"Old man, you have no right to talk at all. Your mother Kaguya, detached a piece of her will, and used it to ruin and manipulate this world. Black Zetsu, manipulated Madara, and in turn, he manipulated Obito into believing the best way to end all wars, are to put people under an eternal illusion, and have them turned into zombies. You thought the humans would accept the Bijuu and become their friends; instead they were used and sealed into hosts for their power, loathed and mistreated. You really thought it would be all sunshine and rainbows, huh? Your sons started a long ass war via continuous reincarnation. Your one decision forced a lifelong struggle that none of the reincarnations ever knew about. They just fought without ever realizing why they were fighting each other. Do you know how stubborn Uchiha Sasuke was? I had to lose my dominant arm, in order to convince him to see the light. And as for the shadow clones, the more you divide, the more your chakra divides. My clones have already proven that they are not good on their own. And besides, the Hokage position is one I had much respect for. There are no shortcuts to peace, even if this peace did not last long as I had hoped. I will admit I was not the best father, but neither were you", he stated angrily.

"I know Naruto, I know. I am truly sorry. I have no right to say anything to you, considering the amount of damage I did. That is why I am happy you are getting a second chance", he stated happily. You suffered for the first twelve years of your life. It was hard for you to find anyone who did not consider you an abomination. This place that I am sending you to, no one will ever know about your past unless you choose to tell them.

"So I will be going alone, huh, no one else to join me in this journey? Spoke Naruto with a bitter tone, thinking he would undergo this journey alone. " **I hear you moping again Naruto, and you will be going ALONE",** spoke Kurama, the nine-tailed fox who grew close with his dear tenant throughout all these years. "Kurama, I cannot believe it is you, I have missed you so much", Naruto was crying happily holding on to his paw. " **We all did kid, you are dear to the old man, which makes you dear to us, you think we would let you do this yourself",** spoke the rest of the tailed beasts will gentle smiles on their faces. "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, I truly missed you all", Naruto Spoke with a watery smile on his face, happy to be among his friends once again.

"Naruto, there are a few things I must give you and tell you before you go, first, be careful with your abilities, you might attract attention that you might not be able to handle right away, two, your age has decreased, you will be in your early 20's when you enter this new world, not your 30's, and third, publish Icha-Icha books, you will need some income in life to survive, man cannot live on bread alone, I know, I have tried that", this was said with a funny look from the old man Rikudo. Naruto just looked at him with an incredulous look, and muttered "closet pervert".

Laughing heartily, the Old Man Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, used his Creation of All Things, a technique that uses imagination to create physical forms and breathing life into nothingness, to make some things for Naruto for his new journey.

He received Money, his dad's famous tri-pronged weaponry, and the knowledge to make ramen, stating that he would need it, as he cannot live without ramen. "Of Course, it is food sent from heaven for us mere mortals", spoke Naruto with heart-shaped eyes. "Naruto, here is my final gift to you before you go, I am giving you all my power, my abilities, and knowledge, use this second chance wisely, good luck child".

Naruto could feel Hagoromo's hand on his face and felt a gargantuan surge of energy and strength flow into him, it felt glorious. His right eye morphed into the Rinnegan, while his left eye morphed into the Sharingan. After admiring his new eyes, they turned back to his normal blue color. The tailed beasts raised their fists to Naruto and he bumped fists with them, watching in amazement, as they turned to white light, and rushed into him. Naruto could feel all of them inside of him, he truly realized now, he would be ready to tackle whatever came his way. Seeing a portal open up in front of his eyes, he looked back at Hagoromo with a smile and jumped into the portal, stating "LET'S GO WILD".

" _ **There will not be any jumping yet, you and I need to talk first, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"Who said that, where did that voice come from… oh my God, what is this?"

In front of Naruto stood a being cloaked in black, with blue eyes and his head covered in a hood. He was carrying a scythe in one hand, and an Icha-Icha book in the other. Was this thing a pervert as well? What was it about that damn book that drove beings of all kinds crazy for it?

"Uh… who are you?"

" _ **Ah, where are my manners, I am Death, it is wonderful to see you here Naruto."**_

"D-death…. oh this cannot be good."

" _ **Naruto-boy, you complain too much. I have existed long before the Shinobi World came to be, long before Otsutsuki Kaguya, that trash that came to Earth. No one gets second chances like this in life, no one. Instead of being happy, you mope and complain. Do you know that there are many in this world that do not even get to live full lives? You lived till 100, surrounded by friends and family. Yes, your life was tough, so are the lives of many others. If you do not cease complaining, I will take this second chance from you, and throw you in the pit of my stomach, where you can live for eternity."**_

" _ **No friends or family, just speaking to me forever. There will be no Ramen, no sex, no wife, no children, no friends, just me, me, me."**_

"Huh, you think I can't take you, ugly?"

" _ **You are powerful, Naruto. You deserve your title as Child of the Prophecy. However, I am Death. And I reap all, no matter who they are. You think you have seen power? Your world is governed by us, the Japanese Gods. You ever hear of Cosmic Energy, the power that rules over all? We Gods can use this power incredibly well. I have the power to rewrite a person's abilities; their durability, regeneration, you name it. I can do a great many things, such is the beauty of Cosmic Energy. If you can overcome that, then come at me with your best shot." Death simply waited with a lazy expression on his face, giggling perversely as he was reading Icha-Icha."**_

"Fine, I cannot overcome all of that. Well… okay, I will go to this new world, at least I will be rid of you."

" _ **You will never be rid of me Naruto, I am Death. The Gods above me decreed you to get this second chance, so do not waste it. If in this "Earth-38" you go and die like a bitch, I will personally make sure you end up never entering the Pure World. You represent the Shinobi World. If you ever die, you make sure the one who kills you, ends up regretting so."**_

 _ **I am giving you a scroll with my power. If you ever need this power, when you are in severe danger, I will make it appear for you."**_

" _ **Now, off you go. I and Jiraiya will be visiting a strip club now; I hate to keep the ladies waiting."**_

"There are strip clubs here, God, you are disgusting."

" _ **This is coming from a man who kissed Uchiha Sasuke? How did that feel?"**_

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT; I AM NOT GAY FOR HIM."

" _ **I did not say it like that. I hope the woman you love in this new world you are going to does not ever learn you swing both ways, hehehehehe. Anyways, enjoy your time on this new planet. And, I know you are still naïve as hell. So, if you blurt out information you are not supposed to say, please do not do it again unless it is absolutely necessary or you are conveying your life to people you truly trust and love. Then again, hell hath no fury like a woman who is lied to. Anyways, see you around."**_

Naruto knew if he met Death again too early, it would be too soon. Nodding at Hagoromo and steeling his heart, he was ready to take the plunge. He would miss Hinata and everyone else, but as long as he was alive, their memories would always live in his heart. Looking at the portal, he closed his eyes, and jumped right into it.

Hagoromo smiled at the scene he witnessed and lamented quietly in his thoughts, "I believe in you Naruto, make the best of this second chance, I hope to see you again, after a long time, good luck"

" _ **Good luck, Naruto-boy. Let us see how you live life in this new world. There will be powerful opponents that will take interest in you. Let us hope for you sake, you are up for the challenge."**_

 _ **Chapter One End**_

 **Author's Note: Oh my God, I still cannot believe I am re-posting this, once again I own nothing, and this is just an idea and just something for fun, I am no writer, I suck at writing. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Naruto will appear in season 1, but in a hybrid version of it, I will not be going through all of season 1. In the next chapter, I am thinking of having Naruto appear while Kara has just come out as Supergirl. The DEO manages to learn about him and want to know whether or not he is threat. Right now, Naruto needs to establish himself before he gets into hero business. He might even be able to repair the relationship between Astra and Kara, making sure that Kara will always have family beside her. I will not be writing sex scenes or smut, if you want to see that, there is a Naruto/Supergirl crossover by windstorm 16, called "The Black Flash: Godspeed", it is a special piece of fan fiction, hope you update it soon. Anyways, please read and review generously, send me some ideas that you want to see inside the story, there will be no harem, I have no experience in writing that at all, I would not be able to do it. Your ideas give me more motivation to keep going. I know not every review will be positive, but it still helps. I still need to watch more Naruto and Supergirl to get a better idea of the next chapter. See you in Chapter 2.**


	2. The shinobi meets a Luthor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Supergirl is owned by DC COMICS, CBS and the CW. Boruto is owned by Ukyo Kodachi.**

 **Author's Note: Here is the next chapter guys. Thank you very much for reviewing "A Kryptonian or a Shinobi?". Your reviews, positive or negative, will give me more ideas, as to where to take that story. Once again, I am not a good writer, I love reading fanfiction more than writing it. I still need to watch the shows more, to get a better idea as to what needs to be written next. I have taken some inspiration from "And the Beast Cometh" by RMB1949, great fic, hope you update soon. There may be a small similarity or two, but that is it. Here we go, Naruto's first appearance in on Earth-38. Without further ado, let us begin.**

 **Chapter 2: Earth 38's Newest Citizen**

It was night time outside. The crickets were chirping, the moon was shining in its splendor, and then a portal appeared in the trees on the outskirts of National City, ejecting a familiar human being who loved the color orange. This man woke up, in a clearing of trees, and immediately began puking his guts out, apparently not used to dimension hopping.

"Ugh, this sucks, I am puking out things I ate when I was a kid, if I ever have to go dimension hopping again, it will be too soon, and what is it with this blasted dizziness?", he groaned all too loudly.

" **Relax, Naruto, just take it easy, it has been some time since you died, you have not had time to practice your abilities for a while, the dizziness will subside, as well as the puking, you remember practicing the Hiraishin, it sucked did it not?", Kurama questioned.**

 **"** Ugh, do not remind me, it was a tough couple of weeks", he groaned again

Naruto remembered practicing the Flying Thunder God Technique in Konoha when he managed to recreate it. Initially, he was left with vertigo and puking his guts out. Going from point A to point B instantaneously, is something the body does not get used to right away. After a couple of weeks of hard practice, there was no more vertigo, and his stomach no longer felt like a blender with the on switch and settings cranked up to the maximum. In the end, it was worth all the trouble. He had a technique that made him feel close to his dad.

" **I know it was rough in the beginning, but you were able to learn the technique quite well. How do you feel now?" he questioned.**

"I do feel a little better now, still I am not changing my opinion", he stated.

" **Anyways, what do you plan on doing right now, Naruto?",** Gyuki, the eight-tails questioned?

"You know, that I think about it, I should go to a club and sing ENKA", he roared proudly.

" **Ugh, do not tell me that Killer Bee rubbed off on you. First, it was his annoying rap, now you want to sing. Guess they are more alike than I thought. Naruto, whatever you do, do not rap like him, it really is annoying",** Gyuki sweatdropped.

"Relax, Gyuki, it was a joke, I cannot sing or rap to save my life, you know".

" **Naruto, check through your bag, I think there is some stuff in there that dad forgot to mention about",** Matatabi, the two-tailed blue fire cat advised.

Naruto began rummaging through his stuff and found some things that did bring tears to his eyes. A picture of his mother and father, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari, his children, and the red-scarf his mother knitted for him. He also found the recipes for Ichiraku Ramen, something he would treasure very much. He also found a great deal of money, gold bars, a passport of himself from the country of Japan, the scientific ninja tools that Katasuke made like the smoke flash bombs and the kote, a tool to absorb chakra attacks and even modified versions of the Military Rations Pill. This one could heal people, restore a person's stamina, and even repair organs. Naruto even found an ingredient list as to how to replicate it. He was not very book smart, so he could not make heads or tails of it, but he did know that he could sell this to someone to kick-start his dreams of sharing ramen with this city.

The Icha-Icha books were still here. He would publish these books in honor of Jiraiya, and hopefully, find a way to continue writing out the books. The tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi was also a story that he would make sure this city got to know about.

" **Naruto, you have been through quite a bit in life, you do not need to jump into this hero business right away. Keep to yourself for now. Practice making ramen and sell it. Take a tour of the city. You do not need to sit behind a desk right away. Live and enjoy life. Hell, we should go to a library right now and learn the language of this land, I am not sure if people will be able to understand you right now",** Kokuo, the five-tails stated sagely.

Breaking into a library in the dead of night was even easier than he thought. He transformed into Jiraiya and found surprisingly, a library running for 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Going through many of the books he found in the library using his shadow clones, he learned that the language spoken in the elemental nations was Japanese, the language native to the people of Japan. He learned about the advances in medicine, technology, food, transportation, advances in computers, even learned that the Earth went through two world wars. Well, some things never change at all. Using the Shadow Clones, he was able to drill the English language well enough into his brain to only have a slight accent. Surfing the web with his clones, he learned that various forms of identification were necessary to get around in this new world. He also saw all the cars in this new world and learned a driver's license would be necessary. He could fly anywhere he wanted, but he realized that would result in unnecessary attention.

Breaking into the Department of Motor Vehicles was not hard either. Using an ID badge he stole from one of the lockers and his Shadow Clones, he learned how to use the software effortlessly and forged a fake Driver's License for himself. He needed to find a bank soon and deposit all this money and gold, carrying all this wealth in person would make him a target. Thankfully, he had a passport with other identification, but he did hope no one would run a background check on him; he had no idea if his passport would hold up. The same thing with his new Driver's License, he hoped at the bank that this would turn out okay. He would think about this later today. Walking around a town a bit, he found a restaurant, picked up a quick bite to eat, and found a simple hotel. Paying the fare, he missed the blushing look of the receptionist when she saw his whiskers, and he promptly went inside, and took a dirt nap, preparing for the next day.

He woke up at sunrise, hearing the birds and the crickets chirp happily. After using the facilities, he began a simple workout of pushups, chin-ups, squats, practicing the various martial arts katas he learned as a shinobi. After an hour and a half of training, he took a shower and had a good look at himself in the mirror. His height was still at 5ft 11 with the same yellow colored hair; however, it was spiky just like his dad's hair and had red streaks throughout. His eyes were still the same sea-blue color and he still had his trademark whiskers. His physique was different though, instead of being lean and sinewy, he was lean and quite muscular, probably somewhere close to 190 pounds. The sun mark, he learned, was on his left hand, and he observed his seal and saw strange new markings on it. He also noticed another new thing, the mark of the crescent moon on his right hand. This was very interesting, indeed.

 **"If you are done admiring yourself Naruto, then let us talk some more. What are you going to do for work, and are you serious about this Ramen establishment?** Kurama questioned.

"I am serious Kurama; a Ramen restaurant is something I plan on doing in the future. That will be my work. Ayame and Old Man Teuchi were the first people to treat me with kindness. They knew who I was and they never held it against me. I never had that much money, yet they let me eat for free quite a bit. This is for them and their legacy; I hope I will be able to honor them; I will never be able to repay their kindness.

"Kurama, I want to ask you something, do you know why I was brought back here to this new world?"

" **I truly do not know why you were brought back to life or even sent here to this new world. Perhaps you are here to make a genuine friend, or aid someone in their quest to protect this city. Perhaps there are threats on this planet looking to spread discord and enmity between people and aliens; I have sensed some unique individuals on this planet. Perhaps you are here to find love, I really do not know."**

"You think God will forgive me for my failures in life, ladies and gentleman?"

" **What are you talking about, child, what failures? You never failed anyone, where is this garbage coming from",** Kokuo stated in shock.

"I did fail Kokuo. I trained so hard, gained so much power, yet that Kawaki's strength was something I could not fathom. For all my power, he crushed me so easily. And the village lay in tatters. Look at the war, look at my bold declaration: I won't let my comrades die. Neji died and so did many countless others. Jiraiya, Asuma-sensei, died because of the Akatsuki, the people hunting me and you guys. I prioritized the village too much and my family life suffered for a while. I was so naïve to believe I could bring peace to the world, yet I failed to realize one fundamental fact: we humans love just as much as we hate.

"What if the chaos starts all over again? What if I become a hero and someone dies on my watch? What if I die alone again? What if I have no friends or someone to love, what if I cannot live up to this Ramen dream, what if I fail again? What do I do Kurama?"

 **"Naruto, you need to forgive yourself and let it go. You are not God, you cannot save everyone. People die all the time on the watch of many great people. The Rikudo Sennin had power in spades, yet he died from old age. He made mistakes in his life too; look at the long ass war his children had via their reincarnations, look at his naive view that humans would treat us tailed-beasts with respect and love, look where that went. Look at the burden you had to deal with, being the Child of Prophecy. You were lucky, that is all. No one in this world knows how their life will end up. Humans are complex creatures; they have their own motivations and dreams. Sometimes to achieve our own ends, others get hurt".**

 **"Yeah, you were not the greatest father, which does not mean you were the worst. You have been emotionally damaged. Very few honored the sacrifice of your parents; you were treated with neglect and hatred. And the people who didn't hate you were too emotionally messed up or just too damn busy to take care of you. I am sorry Kid, I truly am. Life seldom deals us the cards we desire, make do with the hand you have been given".**

 **"You want your life to be better than last time? Then, just be better than what you were. No matter how much power you possess, remember, the next generation always surpasses the old. Besides, I am sure Boruto kicked Kawaki's ass so bad that he regrets messing with you. Boruto, Himawari, and Hinata would not want you to suffer like this. You are not God. You are human despite your new abilities. It is time for you to live. The Akatsuki are gone and dead. This is a new world, now just return to life. Make a friend, find love, and if you do need to be a hero again, you will be just fine. You wanted to become Hokage to earn the acknowledgment of the people, and you did. You wanted to bring peace to the shinobi world, you did for a time. The world did know peace under your reign and it will long after your passing. If you do find love again, you will not lose Hinata. She will always be a part of you, never believe you cannot find love again."**

 **"Last thing and I am going to take a nap. Those new markings on your seal mean some of your abilities have been sealed away. You will need to train to get all your power back. Besides, you using all your new abilities from the very beginning, means unnecessary attention. We do not know how people will react here. Tomorrow, you practice using the Rikudo's Sharingan and how to use his Susanoo. Also, just like the Rikudo Sennin, you also have his power of Ninshu. You have the ability to share your chakra with others, allowing them to see into another person's guts without them speaking to one another. Remember, if you are going to share your chakra with others, do it wisely. We do not want everyone in this city to have chakra and turn it into Ninjutsu. However, in my humble opinion, power and love is the key to peace. You need love and compassion to understand others. And, you need the power to defend the people you love. If words alone solved every single problem, there would be no bloodshed or crime. Everyone would learn to coexist together, without any issues at all."**

Naruto steeled his heart, ready for a new day and a new life. Carrying the memories of his loved ones and Konoha, he was ready to make something of himself in this new world. Opening one of his storage scrolls, he unsealed an orange shirt and black pants with his blue shinobi sandals. Putting them all on, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for living life.

He opened the door and he caught sight of someone he had never seen before. A woman with black hair done up in a ponytail, green eyes, and beautiful lips. She was dressed in a white dress shirt with black pants and a black business coat decked out with matching heels. She was lean and fit and carried herself with a confident demeanor. He knew in his heart that this was a woman who could get any guy she wanted.

" **Speechless, are you Naruto? You look like you have been clean bowled",** Matatabi laughed.

" **Ha, I have a feeling he will be experiencing that a lot in this world",** Son Goku, the valiant four-tailed monkey sage stated.

"Well damn, this world does have some special people in it. It will be nice to have a friend like this in the world. Who knows, this could be the start of a wonderful friendship".

"Hi, I am Naruto, what is your name madam?"

Lena Luthor was not having a spectacular day or life for that matter. She was the only daughter of Lillian and Lionel Luthor, and sister to Lex Luthor, one of the most infamous men in the world. Her brother loved her dearly, but her mother never did treat her right. She treated her as if she was a stain upon her honor and never got along much with her. The only time she ever impressed her mother was when she lost her boyfriend to another girl in high school. She humiliated the woman by broadcasting her diary in front of the whole school and ruined her life. While later she would regret her cruelty, her mother approved of this, saying she was finally acting like a Luthor.

She loved her brother dearly, but could not ignore his worsening cruelty, his megalomania, and his irrational hatred and jealousy of Superman. In his efforts to destroy Superman with his never-ending plans, he caused the deaths of many an innocent. With her mother treating her like crap, she vowed to separate herself from her family and to be a far better person. Graduating from MIT with top honors, she eventually fell in love with a man known as Jack Spheer, an individual who was passionate about using nanotechnology to cure cancer and other various diseases. However, after learning that her brother was sentenced to prison with 32 consecutive life sentences, she cut off all contact with her mother, took over LuthorCorp, and moved the company to National City. She and Jack did not part on amicable terms, despite his best efforts to get her to stay in Metropolis.

She found a simple hotel as she did not want to draw much attention to herself until it was time for her presence to be announced to the city. She would go out today and start getting LuthorCorp ready for business. As she closed the door to her hotel room, she was face to face with a man she had never seen before. She regarded the man in front of her with curiosity. He had spiky yellow hair tinged with red streaks. He had blue eyes and was decked out in orange and black with blue sandals. He had a lean and muscular physique. While she appreciated that, there were whiskers on his face that she really wanted to touch. Out of reflex, she raised her hand and placed it on his left cheek, feeling indeed they were whiskers.

"This is quite flattering madam, I do not always have women fawning over my whiskers, you know", he said cheekily.

Lena blushed immediately and was scratching her head a little. "I am sorry, I do not know anyone with whiskers at all like you do", she stated.

"And I don't think I have met a woman like you before, you hold yourself with such grace and poise", he stated gently.

Lena felt like blushing a little again, however, as if on cue, both their stomachs rumbled pretty loudly. Looking at each other embarrassed, they both gave off a hearty laugh.

"I am sorry, where are my manners? My name is Naruto, what is your name miss?"

"Lena, my name is Lena"

"Well, Miss Lena, I am new to this country. And I would be honored if a special woman such as you would accompany me to breakfast downstairs. It would be great to have breakfast with somebody else".

Lena was hesitant about this. She did not want to attract much attention to herself at this moment and going downstairs and having breakfast with this man might not be the best idea. She, however, could not ignore the genuine smile on his face, and she could feel in her heart, that he had no bad intentions towards her. Besides, she was very hungry as well.

She accepted Naruto's invitation and proceeded to see something else that shocked her as well. She saw Naruto devour plates and plates of fried eggs, crispy potatoes spiked with garlic and hot sauce, toast with various types of jam, oatmeal topped with nuts and fruit, before washing it at all down with a couple glasses of ice-cold water and fresh-squeezed orange juice. She did notice that people around them in the hall were staring at him in a mixture of disgust, awe, and admiration. She even noticed his rock-hard abdomen did not really inflate all that much. Where was he putting all that food, she wondered? He could probably eat way more than what he consumed right now and still look like a million dollars.

"I have a very fast metabolism, Lena. I should slow down when I eat though. Anyways, you've only eaten one plate of food and drank that weirdo colored drink, are you sick or something?", he stated worryingly.

"Naruto, we all cannot have a fast metabolism like you. Besides, I am on a diet, I would look like a slob. That is not really healthy."

"Lena, do not put yourself down in life. You are a very beautiful woman with an even greater smile and a body that many women would kill to have. Trust me you look great. Never in this world, let anyone tell you any different."

She felt like blushing again. This man in front of her had such a way with words.

"Well, Mister Naruto, tell me a little about yourself. You said you were new to this town; did you come here for a fresh start?

"Just call me Naruto, Lena. I am from Tokyo, Japan. I did come here for a fresh start. You see I lost my family a long time ago, and they left me a great deal of their wealth before their passing. I guess why I came to this town is to spread the joy of Ramen. I want to open a Ramen place which I hope will love up to their name one day. And, also, I want to find my place in this world, and leave a legacy behind that will make my parents proud of me."

"Sounds like to me you already have a goal and dreams that you want to see accomplished, that is really great Naruto. I too have things I want to accomplish in this world, as well."

She did not know why, but for some reason, she could pour her heart out to Naruto, and he would not judge her at all. In fact, she even felt that Naruto could be a friend to her. She was not ready to tell him, she was a Luthor, but she could tell him some things about herself. She proceeded to tell him that she too came to this town to escape the reputation of her family, to earn the acknowledgment of the people, and to be a far better person than her family ever was. She hid the truth about her last name, she did not want Naruto to form an unsavory opinion about her. She did not want to lose him.

"You want to earn the love and respect of the people, eh Lena? You have a wonderful goal, Lena. You want to escape the shadows of your family, and prove that you are far better than they could ever be. It truly is an admirable goal, Lena. There is one thing though I want to say. The path to earning the love of the people and changing yourself to be a force for the better is one that is arduous and difficult. Knowing that, will you still continue?"

"Naruto, I have been through much in life. I sacrificed a lot to come here. Love and family, being the most important things I have given up. No matter the cost, I will not turn away from my goals", she said with a fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, I expected that answer from you. If you gave up so easily, you would never come to this city and try for a fresh start. I know there are some things you haven't told me. I hope when you are ready to do so, you won't hold back."

"May I ask you another question, Lena?"

"Go right ahead, Naruto."

"I am new to this country. I don't have many friends. I was wondering if you could come with me to the National City bank and help me to set up my money there. I do have to find a place to set up my Ramen place, and I need to find an apartment soon. If it is not too much trouble, maybe you might want to give me a hand?" He gave her a puppy-dog look, hoping it would work.

"Sure, if I have some free time, I can gladly help you, here is my cell phone number, I hope to meet you again, soon Naruto".

"Thank you, Lena, I hope to see you soon". After giving her a quick hug, he left the hotel with a new spring in his step. He visited a newspaper stand and saw a magazine with pictures of the hero of National City, Supergirl, and her cousin, the hero of Metropolis, Superman. He paid for the magazine, and tucked it away, in his bag, choosing it to read it later. The sun was shining and the birds were flying around happily. It is a time for a new dawn.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well, everyone, the second chapter is now complete. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Naruto and Lena have now met. Soon enough Supergirl and Naruto will end up meeting as well. Perhaps they will meet during the Myriad crisis, you never really know. The next chapter will have Naruto doing some training and starting to activate Hagoromo's Susanoo in its complete form. Naruto will train and access his vast arsenal one by one according to the situation.**

 **In this story, Naruto has Ninshu, the ability to spread Chakra to others. Do you think he should share his Chakra with Lena and Kara? If so, you think he should train them as to how to use it? How about even Alex and James? It could help Alex become a far more formidable force, and James might have a better time protecting others as Guardian.**

 **Also, everyone, you guys want to see some characters from the Batmanverse appear in this story. Guys like Killer Croc and Bane?**

 **Anyways, please read and review generously. Your reviews, positive or negative, do give me motivation to write more and improve on the story. To the people who have listed my story as one of their favorites and are following my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I suck as a writer, and this is genuinely something I am doing for fun. Thank you all very much. See you all in the next chapter, which will come out in maybe a week or two weeks from now. Enjoy your summer.**


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Supergirl is owned by CBS, CW and DC Comics.**

 **Author's Note: Alright, we are now at chapter 3. I thank all for reviewing, it gives me ideas as to what to write next. I cannot accommodate all ideas; I will try to accommodate what I can. In response to Allhailthesith, thank you for your review, I greatly appreciate it. Naruto will use his powers according to the situation, maybe he might be a little nerfed, maybe not, we will see. This is the TV world, so Naruto is insanely powerful, but he is not out to cause wanton destruction and bloodshed, nor will Naruto be a God-like individual. Naruto has his limits too, you know. With training, he will be at full strength.**

 **I admit I need to work on my dialogue between characters much more, I hope this next chapter is to everybody's liking. Once again, I am not a writer and I SUCK at writing. This story that I am writing is just for fun. Once again, I greatly appreciate the time that you take in writing your reviews; even the guest reviews are extremely helpful. Time is not a commodity we have enough of in this world. The individuals who choose to write reviews for my story, positive or negative, it really means a lot to me. Without further ado, let us begin.**

 **Chapter 3-First Meeting**

It had been over two weeks since Naruto found his way to National City and met Lena. During this time, he had managed to discreetly mark everyplace possible in National City with the Hiraishin formula, so he could teleport to a mark whenever he needed. His meeting with Lena proved to be very fruitful; she had taken him to the National City bank and together he was able to get a bank account set up without any trouble. His fake ID's had managed to hold up to tough scrutiny at the bank, and the amount of cash that he walked in with to deposit shocked the bank teller to his core. The bank teller could not resist calling his manager in to speak to Naruto. The cute, innocent look on Naruto's face made the bank manager wonder two things: was Naruto born under a rock carrying a large bag out in the open filled with millions of dollars to deposit, or was he just clueless as to how life worked? Nevertheless, the bank manager was very happy to make Naruto a permanent customer of his bank. Naruto laughed internally, remembering this conversation as if it were yesterday.

 **Flashback**

 _"Lena, you sure everything will be okay? I have never done any of this type of crap before, what if things go wrong?" Naruto was genuinely worried that his fake ID's would not hold up and these guys may call the cops and things would go sideways real fast._

 _Lena looked at him once and began to laugh a little. She had one eyebrow raised, both of her hands were on her hips, and she had a cocky and smug expression on her face. "Naruto, you tore through meals that could feed a family of four with ease. Let's not forget you bought a $1000 worth of Instant Ramen and inhaled it within a few hours, the cashier was about to have a heart attack. You are seriously that afraid of getting a bank account?" she looked at him incredulously._

 _"Hey, ramen is the food of the gods, my dear. Besides, I am not afraid, it is just if I walk into a bank with that much cash, people will think I am a weirdo, or worse, they will assume I stole all this money, I do not need the cops breathing down my neck"._

 _"Naruto, you act as if you stole all this money. I will admit, people may ask questions and look at you as if you were born in a forest or something. Be calm and analyze the situation accordingly. You walk into the bank with fear, it is game over. See the situation, and then take the next step. Worrying right away will not help your cause at all"._

 _"What is it now, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto just stared at her. Lena really was a special person. She is like an elegant beauty, he thought to himself. She looked so refined, sophisticated and calm, fiercely loyal to those she loves, and merciless and cold to her enemies. The way she carried herself, he felt that she could even hold her own in a fight. She could literally have men eating out of the palm of her hand if she so desired that outcome. Maybe, with a little time, he could probably share a little bit of his chakra with her; get her to see the world from a new height._

 _Now Lena was really worried. She did have a tendency to speak her own mind; she was worried that she might have scared Naruto away. Instead, the opposite happened. Naruto was just chuckling happily in front of her._

 _"Lena, you really are a special person. You remind me of a hero named Uchiha Itachi. He was always calm, cool and collected. There was never a situation in life to which he never had an answer. The both of you would have gotten along really well. He made the hard decisions in life, at great cost to himself. You seem like the type of person who would make the hard decisions in order to protect others. You are a great person, Lena. I am really happy to have met someone like you"._

 _Lena could not help but blush at all this praise that was being heaped on her. She did not know who this "Uchiha Itachi" was, but she could tell for Naruto, this was someone dear to him. She felt weird being compared to a hero. She had been judged all her life due to her mother and brother's actions. Even that woman's life she ruined in the fifth grade, made her feel like unredeemable trash. Yet this man went out of his way to compare her to a hero. Perhaps, soon, she would tell him all about her life. She just hoped that when she did, he would not abandon her._

 _"Now, pretty lady, perhaps we should get this bank thing dealt with. We also need to get this restaurant thing taken care of as well. The people of this city cannot be deprived of the joy of Ichiraku Ramen"._

 _Naruto and Lena went to the National City Bank that day, and after speaking to the bank teller, were immediately referred to the bank manager, where Naruto had an interesting conversation with the lady. She saw the huge amounts of money and gold he was carrying around, that she seriously believed that either he robbed a bank and came here, or he was born to wolves in the middle of nowhere or something. However, the innocent look on his face and a piece of paper that he gave her, convinced her that perhaps, maybe, he was a not bad person, and he genuinely, probably did not know that carrying all this valuable stuff around with him would make him an easy target for criminals. All the ID he carried also held up and was not fake at all, so it seems things would be okay, and that this man was deserving of some trust._

 _The bank manager closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and after opening them, spoke to Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, truth be told, when you walked in here, I really thought you were idiotic for walking around with that much cash and gold in a bag, and two, I seriously believed you had stolen all that money and gold, and I was going to call the police. However, with this letter and will you presented to me from your family, it seems you inherited all this from your family after their passing. I am quite sorry for your loss, Mr. Uzumaki. Your ID seems to hold up. We cannot be too trusting of people these days, I hope you understand. I have set up your bank account for you. However, we do not have a valuable metals appraiser on premises at this moment, you are most welcome to come back tomorrow, or you may go the gold shops around the city to receive cash for the gold you have. I do hope to see you again here in future if possible._

 _Naruto was thankful to the bank manager and to Lena, that everything turned out as well as it did. He was not surprised at all with the manager's caution; no one in this world should ever take things at face value or be too trusting, you never know anything about anyone these days. He would deal with the gold-selling later, right now; it was time to get some food into his belly again. He looked at Lena, and she gave him a simple smug expression._

 _"Worried for nothing, eh Naruto?"_

 **Flash Back End**

After an hour of just eating and drinking, Naruto and Lena headed out again to find a restaurant to accomplish Naruto's dream of world domination through Ramen. The small place they found also had an apartment atop the store. Naruto looked at the place and instantly fell in love with it, it also helped that the store was not in rough shape or required much work, just that cosmetic changes were just needed. The apartment on top was perfect to practice his calligraphy needed for fuinjutsu, and with his shadow clones and some elbow grease, he could spread the love of Ichiraku ramen to the city. Presenting the landlord with oodles of cash to buy the small complex, the owner was almost about to have a heart attack; when he saw the money he was presented. He too was skeptical about the fact as to how Naruto could just carry huge amounts of money on hand; he thought he was born in the middle of nowhere, on some god-forsaken island. Nevertheless, Naruto was able to buy the complex and began his new journey.

 **One Month Later**

It turns out that getting a restaurant ready for service was not as easy as Naruto believed. Naruto thought that a few cosmetic changes would be enough to get the restaurant to look like a million dollars; turns out that was not the case. After some careful investigation, he found there were some structural issues as well as rats and mold permeating deep within the restaurant. It took quite a pretty penny, but Naruto hired the correct people to remove the rot and really clean the place up. With the most important issues taken care of, Naruto hired a great interior designer who came up with a simple, yet elegant design choice for the store. He was happy with the designs he saw and implemented them. After all this, he could confidently say, the store looked and felt like a million dollars.

With all that finally taken care of, Naruto could now focus on the most important task, making ramen from scratch. Eating instant ramen day in and day out was a good thing; he gained an understanding of the different types of broth, different ingredients that were used, and even the nasty preservatives and chemicals inside. If he was going to live up to Ayame and Old Man Teuchi's legacy, he knew the Ramen needed to be fresh and wholesome; it had to warm the soul, and unfortunately, instant ramen was not capable of that. It took him thirty tries of screwing up before finally nailing the winning combination. Though he had the recipes, he looked closer and realized he never had the exact ratios. This, he figured out after some nasty, yet sometimes delicious amounts of trial and error.

Inviting Lena, his new unofficial taste tester to the restaurant, he placed a bowl of chicken ramen in front of her and waited for the verdict. If she did not like it, it could mean his dreams of world domination through ramen were dead before they began.

Lena slowly observed the bowl of food in front of her. Noodles in broth, with various types of vegetables, thinly sliced poultry and a fishcake with a swirl on top. There were a few limes and lemons for flavoring, a small cup of naturally-brewed soy sauce, as well as some crushed peanuts and scallions for garnishing. She noticed he was looking at her expectantly, waiting to see if she liked it or not. She had Ramen before on a trip to Japan, a long time back, so she was not expecting something extraordinary. Using the chopsticks provided to her, she picked up a little bit of everything and slurped her first bite down her throat.

It was nothing like she ever tasted before. The perfect chew of the noodle, the crunch of the vegetables, the juiciness of the chicken, the soft texture of the fishcake, it was like she was melting. It warmed her heart and soul so much. She looked up and saw Naruto looking at her with a shit-eating grin.

"Unlike anything you have ever tasted before, eh Lena? Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen is the bomb!"

" **Shut up about that ramen bullshit. Say ramen again, and you ain't gonna live to see another bowl", Kurama roared.**

"Aw, you still love me brother", Naruto stated happily to himself. Naruto now kept his attention solely focused on Lena, waiting for her answer.

"Well, I mean… It is okay, I guess. You can sell this, it is passable, yeah, yeah… oh, who am I kidding, this is incredible. I have had ramen before, but this is something beyond that."

"Ichiraku Ramen is something special; there is no one in this world that could resist it. If someone dislikes ramen, I challenge them to keep to their viewpoint after they have had a bowl of this", he stated smugly.

"Naruto, I have noticed for some time, that you have been reading that orange book with incredible interest. You have carried it around everywhere we have gone, what is so special about that book?"

"Lena, let us finish the meal first, after that, you can read the book and tell me what you feel about it"

They both ate comfortably together, Lena finished one bowl to Naruto's twenty. She did wonder where all this food went. He ate so much, yet it looked like he did not gain even an ounce of fat. He still looked incredibly muscular, and those whiskers made him look really cute. After finishing her meal, Naruto handed her the orange book he had been reading for some time and had been giggling heavily. She looked at the book titled Icha-Icha and decided to read, thinking it wasn't anything special; boy how wrong she was.

 **One Hour Later**

Steam, it was steam that was coming out of her ears. She was also as red as a strawberry. She felt like smoking a cigarette with what she had read. Who knew Uzumaki Naruto, besides making world-class ramen, could also be damn good at writing smut? The positions, the descriptiveness, the incredible love between a man and a woman, it was incredible, truly glorious!

After composing herself and getting her emotions under control, she saw Naruto looking at her with a shit-eating grin, and an "I told-you-so" look, that made her feel like she was transported straight into the sun.

"Well, Naruto… uh, yeah… um, um yes, yes, you truly have a colorful imagination, yep, those are the right words to describe you, okay, I need some ice-cold water, like now." She grabbed the pitcher of ice water and drank two tall glasses and finally calmed down a little. She pulled a cigarette from her purse, and inhaled a good lungful, and finally calmed down. "Okay, that felt great. Who taught you to write like that, Naruto?"

Naruto chortled happily. "My godfather Jiraiya was a super-pervert at heart. He taught me a little about his kind of writing and about inspiration. I am thinking about getting his books published, the love between a man and a woman is something beautiful, he wrote all these books and then some other interesting ones. Read this, and tell me what you think."

"If it is anything like the last one, I might end up needing to smoke again". Lena took a deep breath, opened the book, and began reading "The Tales of the Gutsy Ninja".

 **One Hour Later**

Now this new book, this was interesting as well. It was a story about a ninja who was trying hard to end the "curse" of hatred, which was the endless cycle of war, hatred, and conflict that occupied the shinobi world. The novel sounded clichéd to Lena; humans were complex creatures. They loved as much as they hated, so peace, even a short one, would be difficult to achieve. Nevertheless, the story sounded refreshing, and she even noticed the main character in the story was named after Naruto.

"It sounds cliché, but at the same time, it is kind of refreshing. Naruto, peace is tough to achieve, but it seems your godfather did believe that peace could be attained permanently. I hope one day to see something like this as well. There is a woman in this town; her name is Cat Grant, the Queen of all Media and CEO of CatCo. I think she would be interested in setting up a publishing deal for you regarding these books".

"It does seem like a great idea. Lena, I need to ask you something okay. When will you tell me about your last name and who you truly are?"

Lena figured something like this would come up one day. She just was not ready to tell him. She never had a friend like this; she would not be able to bear it if she lost Naruto. First, she lost Jack, if she lost Naruto, it would be devastating. "Naruto, I am not comfortable yet in telling you that, soon I will, but not yet, I hope you understand this". She hated lying to Naruto and really hoped he would not hold anything against her.

Naruto got up from where he was sitting and sat in front of Lena. He gently placed his hand on the back of her head and brought his forehead closer to hers. He looked into her eyes and saw she was being genuine. He kissed the top of her forehead and smiled at her gently.

"Lena, no one is perfect in this world, no one. I sense you have done things you are not proud of, same as me. One day, when it is time, I hope we both can spill our guts to each other. Just remember one thing in this world. No matter what happens, no matter what you do in life, I will always be your best friend, and I will always love and cherish you. I know from the bottom of my heart, you will go on to do great things for this world".

Lena left the restaurant, touched that Naruto cared for her and kissed his cheek in return. She left the restaurant with a renewed vigor in her step.

"Kurama, it is time. We are going to Antarctica tomorrow. I will practice some calligraphy, and start preparing some seals to protect this place. Tomorrow, let us see, what is so special about this Susanoo".

 **"Oh Naruto, you have no idea".**

 **Four Week Trip to Antarctica**

Naruto arrived in Antarctica after a couple hours of full-force traveling. Using his Mokuton abilities, he created a small cabin to rest while he began working on the Susanoo. Awakening Hagoromo's Sharingan in his left eye, the bones of the Susanoo began to form around his body, and soon he was at the skeletal structure. Pushing his limits further and bleeding from his left eye, he got to the humanoid stage, now wanting more than ever to hit the armored form and finally the complete body version. However, as he was ready to hit the armored version, his seal shined, and a lightning bolt hit him, thus canceling the Susanoo. He hit the ground in frustration, feeling the cells of his body screaming for mercy.

"I hate this so bad. It has been a week, and I am still struggling with this. The faster I get to full strength, the quicker I can be to defend myself. The cells in my body are screaming. Is this what Sasuke and Itachi had to deal with? How did they endure this?"

 **"Naruto, things are not going to be as you think. You have Hagoromo's eyes, but you did not awaken them naturally. You are going to have to train hard to get rid of this pain. You awoke the Mokuton, being Ashura's reincarnation, so the cells are helping you to heal, but you need to pick it up. As for the seal, it is restricting you. I am betting that according to the situation, your powers will manifest depending on the need. Bijuu Mode and Rikudo Mode you should not have many issues with, you can still activate Kyubi Chakra Mode, but the seal may still restrict you. The Gudodama might not be needed right now. If the humans of this planet realized that you could generate more power than their nuclear weaponry, they would be really concerned. Stick to the basics right now and practice the Susanoo, it will come to you, the old man trusted you, you know?"**

With all this in mind, Naruto began training with even more vigor. He practiced the Strong Fist Taijutsu style with his clones, practiced different elemental ninjutsu, and practiced gathering Natural Energy to enter Sage Mode. With Fire and Lightning being the toughest natures for him to master, using A-rank techniques of those natures took more chakra than he thought. He was able to master the Lightning Release Chakra Mode after learning it from A, the Fourth Raikage. The speed and heightened reflexes, and enhanced defensive ability, would serve him very well. He also practiced collaboration ninjutsu, combining water and wind techniques, as well as earth and fire techniques for more damage.

All this training and meditation was giving him a big hankering for ramen. Soon it was time to return back to the city. Finally, after four weeks, he finally had the Susanoo down. He would use the Complete Body version when it was truly time to show off.

Lena, however, was a big quandary for him. He had no idea, why she was hiding her last name. Using the Uzumaki negative emotion sensing ability, he found nothing negative about her. He could tell she did something wrong in her life, but what it was he did not know. Anyways, he did plan on telling her about the modified soldier pills, the ninja tools, as well as his backstory. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt she was a bit negative towards aliens, particularly this Superman and Supergirl. When he mentioned Supergirl and how she was a great hero for National City, he noticed her face darkened a bit in jealousy. As far as he was concerned, she had nothing to fell mad about. Sure, Supergirl had a gorgeous face, a model body, and great legs, but Lena was not lacking at all in those departments. He figured there was something deeper going on; he would figure this out soon, and broach this subject with her soon. He never gave up on Sasuke; he would not give up on her, no matter what she did in her life.

 **Back to National City**

Looking at his cell phone, he found some messages from Lena and apologized for not taking any of her calls. He learned that she had set up a meeting for him with Cat Grant a week later. He thanked her profusely and prepared for the grand opening of Ichiraku Ramen for a few days before his meeting with the Queen of all Media.

Deciding to check out how National City looked at night, he decided to take a walk around the city. Finding himself near an industrial area, he could not believe what he saw. There were humans fighting some woman that was flying, he saw Supergirl in her familiar red and blue suit fighting someone with lasers coming out of her eyes, and a weird green energy weapon. Hiding in an alley, he pulled out one of his storage scrolls, and pulled out his outfit, covering himself in a one-piece black suit with shoulder armor and body armor similar to what Hashirama wore in his youth. He covered his identity with Uchiha Obito's mask composed of lead and unique metals for defense. It was time for the Child of the Prophecy to make his fighting debut in National City.

 **Supergirl and Non**

Kara Danvers was not having a great day at all, let alone a good one. Returning to her apartment after a hectic day of crime fighting and dealing once again with her aunt Astra trying to take over the planet, she was confronted by some tentacle creature with daffodils known as the Black Mercy. It had latched onto Kara and placed her in a dream-like state while slowly feeding off her life force. She dreamed of being back on Krypton, with her family and loved ones right beside her. Her sister Alex, with the help of Maxwell Lord, tried to convince Kara to fight off the illusion, and return to the land of the living. Gathering her willpower, she finally shook off the Black Mercy and was pissed and angry that Non put her through this. Finding him at an abandoned industrial complex with her aunt Astra, she prepared to give Non a war.

While Hank Henshaw, the director of the DEO and her sister Alex were engaging Astra, Kara found Non and tore into him, viciously throwing him into the ground, and raining blow after blow upon him.

"It was you. You made me lose them again, my parents, my whole world; I lost everyone I loved again because of you. Do you have any idea what you did to me, what you took from me?" Kara launched blow after blow with Non being able to do nothing but take it. She picked him up and threw him across a metal wall, watching him fall; satisfied he fell with a sickening thud. She picked him up and viciously kneed him in the face and looked upon him with righteous fury. "And you actually believe you will take this world away from me? You think I will let you hurt the people of this planet like you hurt me, NEVER." She picked him up and threw him viciously, watching him crash on the ground, enjoying his pain

Non slowly got up, being disoriented and dizzy from the vicious attack. Gathering his bearings, he spat at her saying, "You foolish girl, do you have any idea what you are doing? You think you can stop what is coming, your mother failed, just as you will".

"Oh I do know what I am doing, NOW BURN", she roared as her eyes turned red and she unleashed a vicious torrent of heat at Non, blasting him into a water tank. "I will stop what is coming because I've known pain and I've also known love and the PEOPLE HERE ARE MY FAMILY. I may have been born on Krypton, but I choose Earth and I will protect it until MY LAST BREATH." Kara launched another torrent of fire and watched happily as he crashed to the ground again.

"You possess the hubris of the great House of El, daughter of Krypton, and that blinds you to what is the truth. However, you cannot stop what is coming. Humanity is a disease, and Myriad is the cure." Non Launched his heat vision at Kara, sending her into the ground, and launched his heat vision at a large satellite dome. "Today is not the day to meet my maker, until next time, daughter of El". Non flew away, as Kara went to stabilize the satellite. As her work was almost done, she heard Alex telling her about Astra, and she flew right away to her sister in a panic.

Naruto observed all this from a safe place. Supergirl might not have an incredible hand to hand prowess, but her punches were powerful. Even he would get hurt pretty badly unless he was in Sage Mode or Rikudo Sennin Mode. "Kurama, what you think about this Myriad, it seems like bad news."

 **"Naruto it is something bad. I am betting it is some form of mind control, something perhaps similar to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Evil just gets worse and worse each day." Kurama could only shake his head at this. Wherever they went, there was always someone in this world to mess things up for others.**

"Kurama, that Astra lady, she seems to be dying. I am sensing she is related to this Supergirl. I may be making a terrible mistake, but I am going to heal that woman. Let us hope my decision is the correct one."

Supergirl broke down seeing her aunt Astra on the verge of death. Her aunt apologized to her, and she was sorry for betraying her and hoped they would meet again in the afterlife. She tearfully told Kara that Myriad could not be stopped and that it was over for the Earth. Alex and Hank were feeling sorry for Kara. Despite Astra being their enemy, they could not help but feel remorse for Kara's predicament, especially since Astra used the Kryptonite blade to kill Astra, and Hank was going to take this burden upon himself to tell Kara that he killed Astra. Fortunately, for the both of them, things were about to change drastically.

"It is humanity who will decide it's fate, General Astra, not Myriad. Do not underestimate humanity."

They all looked around and saw a man standing there wearing a white concentric circled mask with two holes for the eyes, a black one-piece suit, and orange body and shoulder armor. Using his Body Flicker enhanced by Lightning chakra, Naruto appeared in front of Astra, and place his right hand on her body, and filled her with golden energy. Astra's eyes went wide open as she started breathing hard, and felt her heartbeat again. They all looked at him with awe and shock. How did he bring someone back from the brink of death?

"Who are you?" Hank stated in awe and wonder. This man's presence, they could not even sense it.

Supergirl and Alex were shocked as well. She thought she lost her aunt Astra, yet it seems destiny granted her one more chance. Who was this person standing in front of them?

"Do not try to comprehend who I am, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Supergirl, get your aunt out of here, we got company."

Naruto sensed three individuals coming at them at high speed. Clapping his hands together he roared, "Mokuton: True Several Thousand Hands" and summoned a small version of Hashirama's attack that shaped The Valley of the End. With the five heads ready, he formed another seal and Supergirl, Alex and Hank watched as Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind were unleashed hitting the three new trespassers and sending them to the ground. Confident his job was done here, the wooden construct of several hands and heads disappeared as he did as well, tired out by the day's events.

Supergirl, Alex, and Hank escaped with Astra, wondering just who in the hell was this new player that arrived on the scene.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well, Chapter 3 is now at an end. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review generously; your reviews give me ideas as to what should come next in the story. Chapter 4 will be about Astra and Naruto's meeting as well as Kara Danvers and Uzumaki Naruto meeting for the first time at CatCo.**

 **As for any Batman villains making an appearance in this story, Poison Ivy will be one, so will Livewire. I will be doing the part where Barry appears in National City and he and Kara as well as Winn and James meet and they all see Icha-Icha, their reactions will be interesting, don't you think? There might be an omake with Naruto meeting Victor Fries and healing Nora, under the condition that he never commits crimes again. There will be characters getting chakra in this story, I just need to decide what powers they should receive and why. Please review and send me any ideas you might want to see, I will do my best to accommodate any idea that I can. See you all in chapter 4. Peace out.**


	4. Naruto and Kara's First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Supergirl is owned by DC Comics, CBS, and the CW.**

 **Author's Note: Well, here we are now at chapter 4. I appreciate everyone who is reviewing my story and those who are following my story, and those who have listed my story as one of their favorites, it is truly humbling. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, please read and review generously and send me your ideas; you all give more motivation to continue writing. Without further ado, let us begin.**

 **Chapter 4- The Power of Uzumaki Naruto**

It had been over a week since Naruto's first meeting with Supergirl. Naruto had no idea if healing Astra and saving her life was the right course of action, but his heart and soul believed it to be. He could tell this Astra meant a great deal to Supergirl and Supergirl to her. Perhaps they were family. However, this Myriad, whatever it was, was causing him distress. Astra was telling Supergirl that there was no way to stop it; perhaps it was a mind control weapon, designed to enslave humanity. He knew with the power of the Bijuu, he could resist it. He was born to flesh and blood human parents, but with all the powers he had, no one would really call him human. No one needed to know about this right now though.

This Astra lady, Naruto reasoned would be the key to figuring things out. She received her second chance, if she would use it to aid humanity, great, if not, well, he would cross that bridge when the time came. He would never allow some Infinite Tsukyomi style power to ever be used again on innocents.

Naruto had also opened up Ichiraku Ramen to the people of National City. He decorated the inside with symbols of the Five Great Shinobi Nations and the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan. People started pouring in that week to try the ramen, it also helped with this grand opening, that the prices were very reasonable. Like Lena, people were very skeptical of ramen, but after one bowl, everyone was hooked. He also was pleasantly surprised to see people devour bowl after bowl without stopping. Searching the city, he found plenty of people looking for work, and after running a few ads, he was able to hire like-minded people who shared his passion and love for ramen.

Besides ramen, he was also experimenting with selling Japanese-style fried chicken as well as wagyu beef sandwiches, but for the latter, he found out that the prices were enormous. So for the beef, he would only sell that once a week. It helped that one of the chefs he hired had great knowledge about the wagyu beef, and he left it all to her to order as much as she needed from Japan, how to prepare it, and how to serve it.

Streaming the internet, he learned that this world was not perfect compared to the shinobi world. There were two World Wars, proxy wars, slavery, bloodshed of the highest order, racism, sexism, you name it. It was true what Madara stated. "Man seeks peace, yet longs for war". It was his hope that one day both humans and aliens could one day join hands together and learn to coexist beside each other. Then again with how long it took for peace to be established in his world, how long would it take in this world?

Turning on the TV, he found out that there was a fire raging in a building downtown, and the firefighters were having trouble fighting this blaze. He really did not want to get involved as he had no idea how the people of this city would view his power, and two, he knew Supergirl would show up eventually and save the day. He had a feeling that the events of saving Astra would eventually be found out by either the wrong people or the right people. Still, he would stop this fire, not because he was some hero or savior of justice; rather, he would do this because it was the right thing to do.

" **Oh partner, remember this well, you are a hero and a savior, get that through your head. You would give up your soul in a heartbeat if you could see a child smile again. Don't worry about how people view you. Help as many people as you can because it is the right thing to do. And if anyone tries to mess with you, know this, they will have to go life and death with you in order to defeat the Child of Prophecy".**

 **"** Thanks, Kurama, I needed that. Now, let's go put out that fire".

"Himeko, I need to go out and get some ingredients, can you take care of things here, until I come back?"

"No problem, boss, and take all the time you need".

Himeko Kaori, a thirty-year-old Japanese lady with a heart of gold, and the wisdom and knowledge of making authentic Japanese cuisine. Despite her tough attitude, she truly was a kind person, and he felt a mother's touch was necessary for imparting something soulful to the ramen. After all, it was mostly mothers who were bomb at making incredible food for their sons and daughters, no offense to fathers; they could also cook just as well. When he showed her Old Man Teuchi's recipe, minus certain secret things, she made the ramen, and it brought a tear to his eye. He knew he had hit the jackpot by hiring this woman.

Going upstairs to his apartment, he unsealed his outfit and put it on. While there was great longing to wear his Hokage outfit again, it just was not time yet. Plus with Obito's old mask and the Senju battle armor, there was no doubt he looked cool. He decided to add a black cloak to make him look an even more badass of a man.

"Now, let us put out that fire."

 **At the DEO**

Hank Henshaw, otherwise known as J'onn J'onzz, the last Son of Mars, the current director of the DEO, a government organization designed to track down dangerous alien escapees from the Kryptonian Maximum security prison Fort Rozz, was in deep thought. It was only a week ago where the trio of Hank, Supergirl and her sister Alexandra Danvers had confronted Astra and her husband Non for what Supergirl had to endure due to the Black Mercy. Supergirl had confronted Non and beat the living daylights out of him, while Hank and Alex engaged Astra. Astra had managed to overpower the both of them, even when Hank was in his Martian form. Astra decided to grant Hank a glorious death for his valiant effort, only for Astra to be stabbed in the back via a Kryptonite blade. As Astra lay there dying, Supergirl and Astra shared a tearful goodbye, with her saying that Non could not be stopped and Myriad would spell the end of humanity. Hank was prepared to take the blame of Astra's death and Supergirl's hatred to spare her sister this burden. All of that changed when that individual appeared.

He could not sense his presence that day, the man with the concentric colored mask, the black jumpsuit, and the orange shoulder and body armor. He instantly was surrounded by lightning and placed his palm on Astra's body and was astonished to see that golden energy filled her body and she awoke from the brink of death, gasping and choking for air. The man had proclaimed that Myriad would not decide humanity's fate; rather it would be humanity that would decide its own fate. When he tried to question the individual further as to whom he was, the man brushed off his comment and told them to get to safety. He suddenly heard words that never made any sense to him, "Mokuton: True Several Thousand Hands", and saw out of nowhere, a construct of wood, decorated with five heads, and thousands of arms. There were three Kryptonian soldiers about to chase them when the trio of J'onn, Alex, and Supergirl saw the five heads open up and torrents of fire, water, wind, lightning and earth were unleashed, sending the three pursuers crumpling to the ground, forcing them to make a hasty retreat.

The man disappeared in a puff of smoke as well as the wooden construct. They were left in awe with so many questions on their mind. Who was this individual? Where did he come from? Did he have the power to do the impossible? This was all giving the director a vicious headache.

"You find anything, sir?", Hank's second in command Alexandra Danvers voice chimed in. She was a woman with short red hair dressed in a black jumpsuit with black combat boots. A beautiful woman with an athletic figure, she was originally a genius scientist and bioengineer. Eventually, she met Hank Henshaw and he recruited her to join the DEO to protect Earth. She spent an entire year training before being let out into the field, and she did not disappoint. She became very proficient in hand to hand combat and weapons training, even teaching her sister how to hold her own against various opponents she would encounter. Nobody dared messed with this woman, she could have men eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Alex, we know nothing about this individual. We have no idea where he came from; he is not even in the Fort Rozz logs."

"There is nothing on him?"

"There is absolutely nothing that we know about this man. Except for the fact that he has the ability to heal near-fatal wounds and summon something that contains the power of life. Those soldiers, they went down so easily. I truly do not know what he is."

"I am grateful for one thing though. He was able to save Astra. I could not live with Kara hating me; she loved her aunt very much, the only flesh-and-blood reminder of her Kryptonian family. For what it's worth, I am grateful that this individual saved her life. Did she say anything about Myriad?"

"No, she said nothing about Myriad. We need to learn more if we are going to stop it. As for this individual, we will know more soon. We will give him the benefit of the doubt, for now."

Who are you and what are you, Hank wondered.

 **Downtown Fire**

It was a sunny day in National City. People were enjoying the weather, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining in all of its splendor, truly nothing could go wrong today. If only that statement could be true. Alas, it never will be.

Two fire trucks had been battling a vicious fire that was enveloping two buildings downtown. Despite the greatest efforts of the fireman, the fire was showing no signs of letting up or slowing down. The people who had been rescued were suffering from severe smoke inhalation and brutal second and third-degree burns. This beautiful day was turning into a colossal disaster. Media and news crews were catching all of this, and everyone was trying to figure out when this nightmare would be over.

"Madam it is dangerous, you cannot go inside", one of the firefighters stated.

"My baby, my baby, she is all that I have, no I cannot lose her"

"Everyone, there is someone in the air, what is that?"

Naruto was in the air watching this fire envelop everything in its path. No doubt, this fire started due to someone's idiocy or something sinister. Regardless, he needed to pull who was left out of the building. Unleashing Raiton: Chakra Mode, he started combing the building for anyone alive. Using his enhanced Uzumaki sensing, he quickly pinpointed where everyone was, and unleashed the shadow clones, grabbing everyone he could find.

" **Naruto it is only a matter of time before this building collapses. Gather everybody and move on the double",** Son Goku stated.

Naruto burst through the building and repeated the same process with the other burning building.

"Here you are madam; your child is safe now."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much. God bless you so much, child."

Naruto flew in the air and clapped his hands together and roared, "SUITON: WATER COLLIDING WAVE."

All the people on the ground looked up in awe as water surrounded Naruto as he unleashed a massive torrent of it out of nowhere. Using his hands, Naruto controlled the water's movements and put out the fires almost instantly. The news and camera crews there managed to record all of this, it was not every day that someone appeared in the city and could do all of this with his bare hands.

Satisfied that the blaze had died out, Naruto looked around and saw people looking at him in awe and shock. He noticed that the paramedics were treating someone with third-degree burns, and it was not looking good. Using his Body Flicker, he appeared in front of the shocked paramedic and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry; I am not here to hurt you. I can heal him, please trust me."

Naruto placed his right hand on the patient and the paramedic and everyone once again had to pick up their jaws from the floor. They saw the wounds of the man heal, almost instantly. The man got up shocked that someone could do this.

"You will be all right now. Just take it easy for today. Well everyone, enjoy the rest of your day." Naruto noticed the many people taking pictures of him, as well as the local news crews videotaping him. Well, it was only a matter of time before the world figured out he existed. He disappeared in a shower of leaves, returning back to his restaurant.

 **At CatCo Media**

Kara Danvers was sitting at her desk at CatCo, once again going through her boss' inane schedule.

After years of working at CatCo, she finally got used to her boss' borderline demanding and abrasive behavior. While Cat Grant was called many things behind her back, some of it not flattering at all, there was no doubt that it was this strength that propelled her to the top. She was not called the "Queen of Media for nothing". She did not suffer fools lightly.

People did wonder when Kara would be fired because Cat went through new assistants like a human being going through clothes. However, she surprised everyone with her tenacity, bravery, and fearlessness to keep her job. Hell, it even threw Cat for a loop. Kara needed this job. She needed something that would keep her grounded and make her feel human. Especially now, that she became a superhero just like her cousin. She was now Supergirl, the hero who saved people from burning buildings, stopping dangerous aliens from Fort Rozz, saving cats from trees, and overall, being a beacon of hope for National City. This job, working for Cat Grant, it kept her human, and she needed that.

However, today, there was something else on her mind. A week ago, she confronted Non for that disgusting Black Mercy tactic that almost left her dead. She confronted the bastard while her sister and J'onn confronted Astra. She enjoyed beating the crap out of Non. However, Astra was dealt a fatal blow, and Kara felt deep pain and remorse. They apologized to each other for everything, and Astra told her that Non could not be stopped and it was over for humanity. Till that man appeared. He appeared in front of Astra and just healed her. She thought she lost another family member, and yet she did not. Then to drive away the other Kryptonians, he unleashed a wooden construct and unleashed the elements. They fell so easily to that power. And then, he just disappeared in a puff of smoke. Who was he? Where did he get that power from?

"Hey, Kara." She looked up to see her friend and resident tech genius Winn Schott looking at her. "You still having trouble finding anything about the new guy?" he was referring to the mysterious individual the DEO was desperately looking for and the inter-dimensional portal found months ago.

"Nothing, it has been a week."

Winn leaned against the desk and stretched his arms. "Whoever this person is will show himself soon, no need to worry."

Kara shook her head. "Winn, I cannot help but be worried. Yes, he saved Astra, and for that, I am grateful, but whoever it is, it's a total unknown. It does not show up in the Fort Rozz database, we do not know what he or she is capable of. I should be doing more to find this person."

"Still worried, Kara?" chimed the voice of Pulitzer prize-winning James Olsen. He looked at Kara and saw she was still anxious about this new person in National City. "Winn's right, whoever it is will show up eventually, worrying will not solve this."

Kara smiled at her friends who outside of the DEO and her sister knew about her secret. She could always count on them to have her back.

As James and Winn went about their business, the smell of something pleasant wafted through the floor she was on. It was a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes wearing an orange t-shirt, black pants and blue open-toed sandals carrying a huge amount of food. The various women on the floor including Kara were blushing a little noticing his six whisker marks on his face and his muscular physique. He smiled gently at the women and brought their food to them. She noticed that he was carrying food from Ichiraku Ramen, it had become the talk of the city, and everyone had fallen in love with it. It was fresh, healthy, filling, and most of all delicious. However, the man called Naruto was struck dumb when he saw her for the first time. She only wished she had her camera out so she could capture his expressions, it was certainly something special.

Naruto returned to the restaurant after fighting that vicious fire. Himeko had told him that there were tons of orders from CatCo for Ramen, so he hurried up and got himself to the building. He noticed as he was giving everyone their orders, he was getting some very special looks from the ladies. He ignored it, as the only woman in his heart was his Hinata, and for a woman to take her place, she had to be something special. That all changed when he met her.

Naruto was struck dumb when he laid eyes on Kara Danvers. A woman with blond hair done up in a bun, wearing a blue dress shirt and green pants and heels with greenish-blue eyes and a pair of glasses. She had a model body and she was dressed so modestly. However, this was not the only things he sensed about her. She was radiating positivity and purity; it was like the sun shining in all of its glorious splendor. He was dumbstruck. Who was this women?

"Damn, how is this possible?"

"What do you mean?" Kara was wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"How is it possible for someone to display so much positivity and purity and kindness? It is like you are an angel. So modest and so beautiful. Your boyfriend or husband must be a very lucky man if he has someone like you to come home to every day."

Kara was blushing quite heavily now. "Oh, I have no boyfriend or husband, but you are good at flattery."

"Really, because I think the last bit was too cheesy. Anyways, I apologize for my manners, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"Kara, my name is Kara Danvers."

"Well, Miss Danvers, you have a very strong grip."

"Y-yeah, I go to the gym a lot, only for fun you know, nothing serious really." Kara had no idea why she was this flustered. She only met the man, yet he still managed to make quite an impression on her.

Well, the results speak for themselves, you look spectacular. It was lovely to meet you today. I hope I did not trouble you too much. I have some extra ramen here, please accept this for me being too cheesy and listening to my babbling. Have yourself a nice day."

Kara accepted the ramen and went to town. It really was amazing. The juicy beef, the softness of the noodles, the crunch of the veggies, the broth, not too salty, it was just perfect. It was truly nice meeting Uzumaki Naruto. For sure, she would make a trip to Ichiraku Ramen.

Meanwhile, as Naruto made his way down the building, he was able to truly confirm two things. Kara Danvers was special, and she was Supergirl. The glasses were a dead giveaway. So was the scar on one of her eyebrows; they both matched up. She was strong, really strong. Forget the gym, she could lift a building if she wanted. Whoever was in a relationship with this woman, he hoped they would not cheat on her; if they did, they were asking for an unholy beating.

"Kurama, you sensed it too, did you not?"

" **I did Naruto; honestly it was a poor disguise. She radiates power and hope."**

"Kurama, she is stronger than Granny Tsunade. The only way I can match her power is through Sage Mode or Rikudo Mode, let's hope she is not god-like at hand-to-hand."

" **I hope not too. Anyways, it is time to break into the DEO and meet this Astra lady. Let us see what her intentions are and whether or not we need to end her."**

"Agreed, next stop, DEO."

After polishing off the ramen, Winn and James called her to watch the news, they had found the mystery man that Kara had been desperate to find. She was watching the news and was shocked at what she saw.

" _What you are seeing here is live footage caught by our crews today."_ Kara and the rest of CatCo were horrified to see a vicious fire overtake two buildings, people injured with vicious burns, and the screams of people begging for their loved ones to be saved from the fire. She wanted to go out there and save them.

In an instant, the camera moved to a figure in the air. He had the same mask, the bodysuit, and armor, but this time he was wearing a black cloak. "Guys, it is the same person who saved Astra", she muttered quietly.

Everyone at CatCo looked on in awe as lightning surrounded his body as he entered both buildings in a blur, pulling everyone out. He returned a child to a mother's arms before flying into the air and roaring the words "Suiton: Water Colliding Wave." The people did not know what Suiton meant, but "water colliding wave" they could figure out. They watched particles of water surround the man and he unleashed a massive torrent of it, controlling it with his hands and putting out the fires in both buildings. After doing so, he approached a paramedic and healed one of the victims suffering from vicious third-degree burns. He told everyone to get on with their day and disappeared in a shower of leaves.

" _As you can see from today's events, all witnesses here have been stunned into shock and awe as this mysterious individual came out of nowhere and put out two fires and healed some of the victims of their wounds. The questions on everyone's minds though are who is this man? Where has he been hiding all this time? Why come out now? And has another individual chosen to join Supergirl in taking up the mantle to become a hero of this city?"_

Winn smirked at Kara who could not take her eyes off the television. "Hey, Kara, his arrival looks similar to yours. I am surprised they never got a picture of him saving Astra."

Even James looked on in a mixture of awe and pure admiration. "I got to say. He has style. And his way of leaving seems pretty cool. He was able to heal those people; we can say for certain he has not come to harm anyone."

All of a sudden, Cat Grant burst through the doors of her office, with a calculating and demanding look. Everyone froze, wondering what eloquent words she was going to bombard them with. She had her hands on her hips, and simply stated, "All relevant people in my office, now."

Kara, James, Winn only had one thought going through their minds, "Wonder what this is going to be all about?"

 **At the DEO**

"This is not a coincidence, boss." Alex looked at the news and was also shocked at what she saw.

"Hank simply looked at the man in the monitor, his eyes narrowed with a calculating and contemplative look on his face.

"This is no coincidence, Agent Danvers. He seems to be a good person. We must learn more though. Learn what you can about this man, and get Kara here as well. The more eyes we have on this better."

"Uh, sir, it looks we do not have to look far." One of the agents came up to Hank exhausted and panting.

"Calm down, man, what do you mean we do not have to look far?"

"He is here sir, and he is with Astra."

Hank and Alex looked at each other. "Alex call Kara now and get a team ready as well. Let's see what our new mystery man wants.

 **Back at CatCo**

Cat Grant was pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back, expressions of anger hidden behind an emotionless mask.

"Explain this to me people. How in God's name did we not notice this first?" Cat was pointing to the picture of the masked man who just seconds ago was being viewed by everyone at CatCo.

"A new individual arrives in National City who is brimming with power, CatCo should have been the first people on the scene to report this, and it gets reported by some network we never ever heard of?" Cat was furious and slammed her hands on the desk. She leaned on her desk and lazily asked, "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

James coughed a little and moved forward. "Ms. Grant, to be honest, no one here had any idea that this individual even existed in National City until now."

Cat meanwhile was looking at a magazine cover, the first one that had a picture of Supergirl. She smiled realizing the gold mine she had on her hands.

"Regardless, it is time to learn everything about this man. Find out everything you can. Let us see if there is a connection between him and Supergirl."

"Maybe he is not a hero that is why he probably never showed up before when Supergirl did." An individual hanging at the back of the bullpen stated this with finality.

Cat glared at the man in such a way that everyone inside her office felt she was judging the man's soul for even saying those words.

"Now that he has made his presence known, whether he likes it or not, the people have a right to know who he is. And I believe that if you jump into a burning building at the cost of your life to save others, you are a hero in my book." Cat was a parent as well. She never mixed personal and professional together, but she had children as well. And the thought of anything happening to them would make her blood run a cold. This man saved a child from dying. He certainly was not a monster.

"What are you all waiting for? You need me to roll out the red carpet? Hop to it. Look for anything relevant." Everyone quickly dispersed and went about their way except Kara.

" _Kera,_ reschedule all the meetings I have for a later date and change the reservation I made for Ichiraku Ramen for another day as well.

"Of course, right away Ms. Grant." Kara still did not leave her office.

"Yes, _Kera,_ what is it you want now?"

"Ms. Grant, what are we going to accomplish learning about this guy?"

Cat returned to her desk and took a hard look at Kara. She exhaled and gave her a gentle smile.

"Why _Kera,_ I want to know everything about him. The primary mission of CatCo is to report the news, good or bad. We need to know this man's intentions. With one action of his, he has managed to captivate everyone in National City. I have not seen a hero who can control water as he can. The public has a right to know who this man is and what his intentions are. One act alone is not enough to determine if he is good or not. If he is, he could be a great partner for Supergirl.

"I am sure Supergirl does not need a partner, she does fine on her own."

" _Kera,_ I am not diminishing Supergirl at all. However, for all the power she possesses, she alone cannot save this city. One day even she will come up against someone or something in which she is going to need someone to watch her back. When she does, having someone like this man by her side would be very helpful. This world cannot have enough superheroes."

"By the way, I enjoyed hearing you conversing with the owner of Ichiraku Ramen I while ago. It seems to me you enjoyed his flattery, even though it was cheesy."

"What, what owner, Naruto is the owner of Ichiraku Ramen?" Kara was blushing a little. She did feel something for the man, but she did not know much about him.

"Yes, he is the owner, and he also looked like he was heavily attracted to you as well. He does have eyes only for you. I would not be surprised if you get a call for a date from him soon. Although, there is still this thing you and James seem to be dancing around it. Ah, to be young and carefree. Anyways, if there is nothing else, then get back to work."

Kara returned to her desk thinking about Naruto. She did feel something for him, he reminded her of the sun, shining beautifully upon others. Ms. Grant was right, however. There was this issue with James that she did know how to resolve just yet. Perhaps she would meet Naruto again soon. She was going to make a trip to Ichiraku Ramen soon.

Ready to tackle the day again, she was interrupted by a phone call from one of her favorite people in the world, her sister Alex.

"Hey Alex, I am in the middle of something, can it wait for later?"

"Kara, we need Supergirl at the DEO right now. Out mystery man has shown up, and he is in Astra's cell right now."

"I will be right there." It's time for some answers, mystery man. Let's see who you really are." Kara disappeared downstairs and changed into her outfit ready to meet this new friend or foe.

 **At the DEO-Astra's Cell**

General Astra of Krypton was sitting in her cell contemplating the past week's events. She was released from the Phantom Zone intent on getting revenge against her sister Alura for imprisoning her in a black void for eternity. She discovered on her home planet that it was dying due to the exhaustion of the planet's natural resources and she tried to convince her sister who sat on the High Council to do something about it. Astra's pleas fell on deaf ears and she tried to launch a mind-control weapon known as Myriad, which would have forced the people of Krypton to do her bidding. Although she felt remorse for this action, as well as crimes she committed and the innocent blood that was shed, she justified it to herself that the planet would be saved, and the majority of Krypton would survive.

Unbeknownst to her, Alura gave Kara a spy beacon which would allow her to contact Astra, not really telling her what it was for. Astra reappeared in front of Kara to say her final goodbye and that she loved her always, and gave her a necklace to remember her by. Alura interrupted this moment and sent Kara away. She tried to convince Astra to turn herself in and she would receive a lesser sentence; Astra countered that Krypton was dying and no prison would stop her from achieving her goals.

Before being sentenced to the Phantom Zone alongside her husband Non and many other traitors, Astra told her sister she believed that Krypton was dying. However, she bound by more than blood in the courtroom, and the nobility of her goals did not justify the innocent bloodshed. She would carry her on sister's work with compassion and understanding, and with a heavy heart, she sentenced her sister to the Phantom Zone for eternity.

When she broke out of the Phantom Zone, she was intent on getting revenge on Alura, and hurting Kara was the best way. She broke the perfect image of Kara's mother in front of her, which gave her great pleasure, although it did hurt to see her niece's tears. She was pissed at how Alura let inactivity destroy Krypton; she really was not surprised at all.

However, the past week's events left her in a bit of a quandary. She fought the last son of Mars, J'onn J'onzz in a battle to the death, only to be fatally stabbed by that human Alex. She was ready to say goodbye to Kara and apologized for her mistakes. She warned her about Myriad and how it could not be stopped. She was prepared to die, ready to meet her sister in the afterlife.

However, she was saved by the arrival of a mysterious individual. He was wearing a mask with concentric rings, a black bodysuit with orange shoulder and body armor. Appearing in front of her, he placed his hand on her, and golden energy flowed through her, bringing her back from the brink of death. She was further shocked when he summoned a wooden construct and unleashed the elements, sending members of her army to the ground. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Who was this individual? Was he human or alien?

She soon got her answer when this man appeared in front of her, wearing the same clothing and carrying what looked like human food. He appeared in front of the doors to her cell, and place a seal on it of unknown origin. It seems today she would receive some answers.

Kara had gotten to the DEO as quickly as she could. She saw her sister and Hank along with heavily armed agents at the door to Astra's cell. She noticed they were having trouble opening the door. She punched the door only for it to not break. She kept on trying but to no avail.

"Why won't this door open?" Kara stated.

"We have been trying as well; something is stopping us from opening the door," Alex stated.

Hank was wondering what the hell was going on in there. "Get to the main room; we will see what is going on through the cameras."

Checking through the cameras inside Astra's cell, Kara saw the main place a piece of paper on the door with a circle of weird markings. He began moving his hands in a weird way, and she saw marking spread all across the floor, the door, even the ceiling. This power was preventing her from breaking in.

"Do not worry, Supergirl, I am not here to harm your aunt or anyone on this planet. If I had any designs to do so, believe me when I say you would have to go life and death in order to stop me. It would have be the same thing with your cousin. The Child of the Prophecy does not go down without a war. I just want to know the intentions of your aunt and what she wants for this planet."

"Do not worry about breaking through, you can't. I have erected a barrier. It will dissipate when I say so. For now, sit back and enjoy the show."

"Hank, could you phase through?" Alex said quietly.

"No, Alex, I cannot, this barrier, his power, it seems spiritual in nature. If he harms Astra, he will answer for it. I guess, for now, we will have to play his game."

"If he harms her, he will answer to me, there will be no place he can hide from me or my cousin," Kara stated fiercely. She lost Astra once, and despite what she did, she would never stop loving her. She was not ready to lose another family member.

Hank looked at the monitors with great curiosity. "Now, let us see what you are all about."

Naruto was carrying a box of Neapolitan-Style pizza, a dozen donuts of different flavors, various chicken and beef sandwiches as well as some gelato. He quietly placed all this food in front of Astra and sat down across from her.

"Well, are you not going to dig in? You should hurry, the ice cream will melt, and the food will get cold."

"What is all of this?" Astra was wary of this individual, but she could not ignore the pleasant smell of the food in front of her. She was not fed slop, but she could use something more delicious.

"I just thought that you can enjoy a nice meal and we can talk a bit about a great many things. Go ahead, dig in, I assure you it is not poisoned."

Astra warily looked at him before trying a slice of the pizza. She was so surprised as to how light and airy it was. She particularly enjoyed the donuts and the gelato; she felt she was in heaven. Who knew that the humans of this planet could come up with such delicacies?

"Slow down lady, the food is not going anywhere. Take your time, and savor the different flavors and tastes."

"Well Supergirl, some things in this world stay the same, she devours donuts just like you," Alex smirked at Kara.

Even Hank and the rest of the agents were laughing in their palms; Supergirl's appetite was legendary.

"ALEX, I do not devour my food, I have table manners, and this is not about me, this is about that guy." Kara was blushing heavily.

After Astra had polished off some of the food, she was feeling more relaxed and languid. This man in front of her was surprising her more and more by the minute. Maybe she could speak to this man and figure out his intentions towards her.

"That was a very delicious meal, I thank you for it."

"Well, Food and Sex is happiness made manifest," Naruto said with a playful grin.

"Indeed, it is," Astra said with a sultry smile.

Kara's jaw dropped at hearing all of this; were they flirting with each other?

Meanwhile, Alex and Hank were just enjoying the play-by-play.

"Now, that we have all that taken care of, tell me a bit about your life."

"Why do you want to know about my life?"

"For starters, why do you want to kill your niece? Why do you want to harm the people of the Earth?"

"Astra proceeded to tell Naruto her whole story about her life on Krypton, how she tried to save her planet, and how she was trying to save the humans through Myriad. What happened next she never imagined at all. Naruto's aura flared and the ground and the walls began to crack. The air was saturated with Chakra, and Astra could feel real anger coming out of him. Hank and Alex looked on in alarm; even Kara was a little worried now. Naruto calmed himself down and the shaking stopped."

"First of all, I do not agree at all with your sister. She knew Krypton was dying and she let inactivity destroy it. She only saved her daughter. She could have saved many more people and gotten them off the planet. This is not a woman I truly can respect."

Kara was angered by his words yet even she could not help but understand his viewpoint. Alura let inactivity destroy Krypton. She let too many people die.

"However, I do not agree at all with your actions. You cannot do good things by committing evil. You got a second chance, yet you chose to harm your niece instead. You broke whatever good things she believed about her mother, and then she almost died because of the Black Mercy. Alas, children believe the best of their parents, and then when they get older, they realize their parents were not the heroes they believed they were. Such is the nature of life."

"You got a second chance, you threw it away. Now, you have a third chance, and you are still set in your old ways." Naruto placed his hand on her cheek gently and caressed it. She could not help but close her eyes and feel the warmth of the palm. "Lady Astra, you have a third chance in life now; rarely do people get that, let alone a second chance. Make amends with your niece and help her to save her home and her planet. You want to save humanity, it is not easy. Peace is a difficult thing to achieve. Humans love as much as they hate. But mind control and illusions are nothing. In a world like that, there are no dreams, no ambitions, what will people fight for and live for? Do you want to be better than your sister? Then prove her wrong, and prove your niece right. Help her save humanity from Myriad. Learn to be a family again. Do not lose the bond you have with your niece, it is all you have left in this world."

Naruto began to walk away. He paused near the entrance of the room. "Lady Astra, think about what I have said. You will know in your heart that I am right. Prove me right. Prove it that you are better than your sister." Naruto's Aura began to flare violently again. The entire DEO was shaking, the ground was cracking all over, and the walls were beginning to shatter violently.

"What is going on, what power." Alex was on the ground breathing hard.

"Such pressure, such presence, I have never felt this before." Hank too was on the ground as well.

Even Kara was feeling greatly unnerved by all of this power and pressure. If this guy did not stop, this place would cave in. She still could not shatter the barrier.

"However, if you waste the second chance I have given you, if you ruin the planet that you niece loves, you will pay. Even if I have to earn Supergirl's lifelong hatred, I will stop you. This city is my home; I will defend it till the end of my soul. You try to harm anyone else, and I, THE ANOMALY OF NATIONAL CITY, THE LAST REINCARNATION OF OTSUTSUKI ASHURA, AND THE INHERITIOR OF THE WILL OF THE PAST HOKAGE BEFORE ME, WILL END YOU AND ALL YOUR PLANS."

"Now, please enjoy the rest of your meal, and have yourself a wonderful day. The barrier will dissipate when I leave."

Naruto used the Hiraishin to teleport away and the barrier disappeared. Astra never felt this type of power before, was he human or an alien? She felt real fear from him. No, she reasoned, no human can possess this type of power, it was supernatural in nature. His power was able to harm Kryptonians, it had to be unnatural. Perhaps this man was the key to stopping Myriad.

"Well, that was an adventure," Kara stated.

"His pressure and presence, that was mind-blowing," Hank stated.

"Well at least we know he is here to help people, not hurt them. One thing I want to know is who is Otsutsuki Ashura? And what is the Hokage? And is he really an anomaly? Seems he was not born on this planet? Alex stated grimly.

"At least we know he is not against humanity. We still need to know more. If he is serious, he can end all life in this city, I do not think we have even seen his full power yet. Supergirl, he could be a match for you and Superman."

"He could be a powerful opponent or an ally one day."

"Imagine him working with you Supergirl; the both of you would be unstoppable," Alex stated.

"In any case, he has left us all with a lot to think about. Eventually, we will learn everything about him. Secrets have a habit of coming out when it is time for them to do so."

Kara was left in her own thoughts. Maybe she would get back her aunt, she still loved her and kept her necklace, it was her most prized possession. Perhaps things would be alright. Maybe she could see how tough he really is in battle."

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note: Well, this chapter has come to an end. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and read generously. Send me some ideas as to what you want to see in the story; I will try to accommodate what I can. The next chapter is a battle between a Red-Kryptonite charged Supergirl vs. Sage Mode Naruto. We will also see a conversation between Lucy Lane and Uzumaki Naruto. Please review generously, I want to get your feedback and see where I can improve my writing, and I would like to hear about your ideas if you have any for the story. Thank you very much and enjoy the weekend.**


	5. Naruto VS Kara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Supergirl. Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto and Supergirl is owned by CBS, DC Comics, and the CW. This story is purely for fun.**

 **Author's Note: Well here we are, everyone, at chapter 5. I thank you all for your reviews, and a big thank you to those following my story and have listed my story as one of their favorites, it is truly humbling. In response to existential ERROR and LightninXX: thank you very much for your reviews, you are right, I got to stop talking about the child of the prophecy and Naruto saying he is a reincarnation, he was a Hokage and a shinobi, I got to tone down the naivety quite a bit. However, somewhere down the line, Naruto will reveal who he is to Lena and Kara. About revealing everything, that is a maybe.**

 **I am also thinking of reposting chapter 1 with just a minor tweak. We do not know if Kawaki really killed Naruto, or even Sasuke for that matter. His fate has been left ambiguous right now, so until near the ending of Boruto, we won't know yet what has happened to the Orange Hokage.**

 **Your reviews, be it positive or negative, I greatly appreciate them. They help me to improve my own writing. Anyways, without further ado, let us begin.**

 **Chapter 5- Kryptonian vs. Shinobi**

Kara Danvers was having a pretty mixed day. After the colorful appearance of the masked man, her aunt Astra had invited her to her cell for a chat. She believed it would be the same bring spiel; humanity needs to be saved from itself, Myriad is the key to peace, Non cannot be stopped, all that jazz. Surprisingly, it was none of the above. The conversation with her aunt was something she did not expect at all.

 **Flashback**

 _After the masked man's show of force, Astra had invited Kara to her cell to speak to her about the recent events that transpired in her life. Kara kept her guard up with her aunt. She loved her very much; she was like a second mother to her. However, she also knew that she held resentment towards her sister for letting Krypton die, and a little bit for her own niece. She understood why. Her mother and father knew Krypton was dying, and they let inactivity destroy the planet. She realized her parents were not the great people she thought them to be. It is why she tried to convince her so much to join her in her futile quest to take over the Earth, hoping she would understand where she was coming from. Honestly, did they learn nothing from Zod's pathetic debacle on this planet? She was crushed however, when she thought that Astra died; it was like losing everything all over again._

 _However, she was alive, all thanks to that masked man. On one hand, she was over the moon that her aunt was still alive. On the other hand, she was afraid that she was stuck in her old ways, and would not change at all. She decided to keep an open mind with her aunt and figure out what she was all about this time. Maybe, that masked man got through to her thick skull._

 _She entered her aunt's cell and placed her hands on her hips and had a bored expression on her face. "Well, I am here, what do you want?" If it was going to be more bullshit, she was going to leave; she had better things to do with her life._

 _Astra had looked at Kara from her cell and found her non-caring pose to be rather cute. "It is funny they way you are standing like that, it is quite cute, but it is not intimidating little one. Anyways, Kara, I did not come here to antagonize you or hurt you in any way. I actually called you here to apologize to you._

 _This threw Kara for a loop. "What exactly are you apologizing for Astra?"_

 _"First, I want to apologize about ruining your mother's image. Yes, I hated Alura for sentencing me to a void for eternity and letting Krypton die, when she knew that the planet was in danger. However, I did not realize I was at fault either. I committed crimes and caused a lot of bloodshed in trying to save the planet. I forgot that you cannot do good things by committing evil acts. Second, I am sorry for hurting you. You are my family, and you always will be. I tried to harm the people that you love and cherish, and for that, I am sorry little one."_

 _Kara was surprised that Astra was apologizing this much for everything. "You are right; you did cause me a lot of pain to me and my loved ones here on Earth. However, it does not mean that my mother was infallible or my father was a saint. You three did bad things, but there is no point to think about the past. We won't get anywhere living in the past; we need to focus on the here and now."_

 _"A wise sentiment, Kara, you seem to have grown a bit in life now."_

 _"Well, I will never be able to let go of Krypton completely, but, Krypton is more than a planet or institution. As long as we exist, Krypton will remain alive in our hearts."_

 _"Tell me aunt Astra, what is this Myriad?"_

 _"Kara, I am glad you are still speaking to me. This Myriad, I cannot say much, however, I will say this. To my great shame, I tried to use it on Krypton to control everyone, but I failed in implementing it properly. I believe Non will use it to control the people of this planet and turn them against you."_

 _"I see. I know you are hiding more information from me, I hope you can tell me more soon.I know you cannot trust me right now, but you should know that I will do all I can to protect this planet. I hope we do not ever have to fight each other again. I would rather have my family back in life, than have you back as an enemy. It seems the masked man got through to you somewhat."_

 _"Speaking of our masked friend, I have to admit he is a naïve person. I was not really intimidated by his show of force; I was a general after all. And his whole talk about being a reincarnation, and blurting out "Otsutsuki Ashura", it does not bode well. He should know better than to blurt out sensitive information, especially information that does not really matter, I do not even know who this "Ashura" is. Some things are better kept close to the vest, as the humans say. However, even I was very naïve as well, sharing my past him as if he were my own child. There was something warm about him, something that makes him fight for others, something that makes others gravitate towards him. I feel he has seen and tasted pain in his life, it was conveyed through his eyes. I will not deny, however, that he is a very powerful individual. He has the ability to convert that blue energy into a source of life, and he can unleash the elements. That blue energy, that power can harm Kryptonians, to what extent, I do not know. I would not advise getting into a war with that man; he will not be easy to put down. Anyways, enough of this, tell me, how goes your love life these days?" she was looking at her with a smug grin._

 _"Aunt Astra, yeah… it is going…oh who am I kidding, I do not have a love life right now." Losing James to Lucy had left her feeling a bit bitter, she did have a crush on James, she was jealous that she would not have a complete life. While she loved being Supergirl and her job at CatCo, she wanted to one day to have a normal life and have someone special to come home to each day. She wanted to create her own legacy, a legacy far removed from her parents. Recently, a blond, blue-eyed man was occupying her thoughts as of late. His cute whiskers, his gentle smile, his great physique, his passion and love for food were similar to hers. Uzumaki Naruto, he was someone worth getting to know. She had been planning on making a trip to Ichiraku Ramen, and today she would._

 _Astra looked at Kara with a smug grin on her face. "Seems to me, Kara, that you already have someone in mind, I hope I will be able to meet him one day. When you come back again, please find a way to bring that masked man here, I did enjoy the gelato he brought."_

 _"I will, thank you, Aunt Astra."Kara was just chuckling at all of this._

 _"You're most welcome, little one."Astra decided to go to sleep, dreaming of gelato._

 **Flashback End**

After her conversation with her Aunt Astra, she had a positive bounce in her step. She truly was happy with herself. Cat Grant had been invited for an interview on the famous TV show, The Talk. Cat had been gushing about Supergirl on national television, giving her great praise for all of the effort she had put into helping the inhabitants of National City. However, not everything went as right as rain. A White Martian had found it's way to National City and had launched an attack upon Senator Crane, and individual who was very much against aliens.

This was done in a effort to draw J'onn out of hiding and kill the last of the Green Martians. In order to keep her safe, she was asked to stay at the DEO, not knowing that the White Martian had transformed herself into Senator Crane. J'onn, being reminded of the devastation of his world due to them, was unable to fight her. Kara was able to defeat her, and Senator Crane began to sing a different tune in gratitude. She also promised that the DEO would receive more funding, being greatly impressed by his leadership skills. Kara surmised that the senator was feeling so magnanimous was probably due to the way they were holding hands. However, that was not only problem she encountered recently.

A few days after the masked man appeared in the DEO, she encountered an enemy she had never seen in a long time. A hacker anonymously had sent information about an infidelity website to CatCo, hoping that she would release it. Cat chose not to, and thus the hacker appeared on the TV monitors threatening that chaos would envelop National City. Traffic lights went haywire creating major car crashes. Thankfully, due to Kara's intervention, no lives were lost.

Later that day, Kara enlisted Winn and James' help in figuring out who the hacker was, only for her to jump out of the computer screen and almost kill Winn and James if not for the DEO's intervention. Through the Fortress of Solitude, Kara met a robot named Kelex who explained that Indigo was a Supercomputer named Indigo, a coluan belonging to the Braniac clan, who almost succeeded in committing genocide Krypton. Kelex had also told her that she was Fort Rozz's most dangerous prisoner.

Indigo found a military site and hacked into the cyber mainframe, unleashing nuclear missiles upon the population. Despite her abilities, Supergirl managed to overpower her and drive her away. She was able to stop the missiles using Hank's help, and thanks to Winn unleashing a special computer virus, Indigo was destroyed, but not before telling Kara that if it was not for her, she and Fort Rozz would never have landed on Earth.

One thing though that Kara felt sad was the breakup of James and Lucy. Kara had given James her blessing to tell Lucy about her, only for Lucy to break up with James; she accused James of loving Kara. It also probably didn't help, when James revealed he knew about the DEO, which made Lucy believe he was close to Supergirl as he was to Superman. Not to mention, she was also dealing with Cat's hiring of a new assistant, Siobhan Smythe, an obnoxious lady who Kara, no matter her efforts, just had trouble getting along with. On some days she felt like throwing her to the moon. However, she decided she would not let any of this bother her. She was going to visit Ichiraku Ramen, and hopefully ask Naruto out on a date. She felt in her heart, that just maybe, Naruto could be the one for her.

Preparing to head out to meet Naruto, she first had to deal with a satellite that crashed into a warehouse, causing a severe fire. Kara rushed onto the scene, assisting the firefighters in helping to put out the fire. As she was walking away, she staggered, feeling weak for a moment. The firefighters noticed this, but she assured them she was fine. As she left, she failed to notice the red rock lying under the debris, and the red veins creeping up her face for a brief moment.

 **Ramen Restaurant-Naruto's Upstairs Apartment**

Naruto was sitting cross-legged in his safe-house apartment, meditating and thinking about his new life now in National City. He opened up a Ramen restaurant, learned the language of the land, and encountered bad guys who were insanely powerful. He made a new friend, Lena; he still did not know her last name, and met the gorgeous Angel of National City, Kara Danvers.

He also met Astra, Kara's aunt and wondered why she was so open with him, telling him about her past. Maybe she was testing him; maybe she wanted to see what he would do to her. He forgot to notice that in his own naivety and idiocy, he blurted out key parts of his life, parts of his life that were no longer relevant in this new world to a total stranger. He should have only said to those things to people he loved and cherished, Kara and Lena were the only ones that came to mind. He knew now he needed to tone down his naivety, it would get him killed. As for Astra, he knew deep down she had a good heart. She was just wrestling with what was more important to her, revenge on Alura or regaining Kara back as a family member. Hopefully, for her sake, she would choose the latter.

However, one thing was truly on his mind today, his meeting with Death, and boy oh boy, he was truly scared at that he saw. Death was holding a scythe, clad in a cloak with only his blue eyes being shown. He spoke of something known as Cosmic Energy, and how he could wield it with devastating force. He challenged Naruto to see if he could do something to him. Naruto wisely chose not too. He may be naïve and a colossal idiot at times, but even he knew, there were some things in this world that were not worth messing with. Death also threatened him that if he went out like a little bitch in life, he would spend eternity inside his stomach. He laughed and then went away.

This Cosmic Energy, could he battle it with the Rikudo's Sage Mode? Something told him that this Cosmic Energy would be needed in future. Death told him that with it, he could rewrite anything about a person's abilities. It truly is a scary power, this Cosmic Energy. He hoped he did not meet Death for a long time now.

" **What are you thinking about, Naruto?"**

 **"** Kurama, this Death, I hope we do not encounter him ever again. His power is bordering insanity. I do not want to be on the receiving end of Cosmic Energy."

" **There are some things in this world beyond are comprehension. Death is beyond the Rikudo Sennin, Kaguya, or even this creature known as Doomsday. Only God commands Death. Some things are not worth pissing off."**

 **"** Doomsday, Superman had to go life and death to stop that abomination. Lex Luthor is truly crazy, he was that obsessed in killing Superman. Doomsday has reactive adaptability. He just gets stronger every time he comes back to life and he cannot be killed the same way twice. If Superman and Supergirl ever lost their morals and decided to say screw it all, no one would be able to stop them. I hope I have to never have to encounter that side of either of them. If I do, the strength of the Rikudo Sennin will be needed for me to come back alive."

" **Forget about those things right now, you need to work on two things, getting your full abilities back soon, and scoring a date with that angel, Supergirl. However, to be honest with you, I cannot wait to see you get your ass kicked when she learns who you really are."**

 **"** Yeah, yeah Kurama, but in the end, you know you love me."

Naruto was also thinking about the techniques he had learned before coming here. Lightning Release Chakra Mode and other various fire techniques were quite tough to master, but it was worth it to expand his arsenal. However, he did know that it would cost more chakra to use those moves, due to it not being his primary affinities. He had no affinity for Fire or Lightning Release abilities. It was sad for him that he could not learn Jinton from Old Man Onoki, but he was able to expand on his Wind and Earth Release repertoire. He also spoke to Guy and learned how to open some of the Eight Gates, gaining a great appreciation for the training Lee and Guy put themselves through to open the gates. Guy was able to use the Eight Gates and almost was able to put Madara six feet under.

One day both Lena and Kara would learn the truth about him. Lena was his best friend, someone he knew that would one day do something great for the world. As for Kara, he felt an attraction towards her, which he hoped would one day blossom into love.

"Anyways, let's get back to Ramen."

 **With Kara**

Kara had woken up the next day with a bold and very confident attitude. Instead of the shirt and pants she grew accustomed to wearing at work, she wore a colorful one piece dress that covered her knees and went up to her elbows. When she entered the office day, the men and women working there did a double take. To her amusement, people were staring a little too hard; even Siobhan did a double take.

"What? I was getting tired of my old clothes."

"Yeah, I believe we all were."

Cat came out of the bullpen and inwardly appreciated Kara's new look. "Well _Kera,_ look at you, dressed like an adult for once, very promising." Inwardly, Kara held back her anger at this insult.

"So, I know it isn't much, but I did ask for a list of replacements for Lucy Lane like yesterday!" she gave Siobhan a look, making her get up as soon as the attention was all on her.

"Yeah, Miss Grant, I…"

"What Siobhan means to say is she doesn't have squat, fortunately for you, I compiled a list for you. It is arranged in the order of who is the least annoying, and guess what, there is even some reformed republicans on the list, isn't that great?"

Cat was surprised to see Kara taking so much initiative; she deserved a reward for this.

"Well _Kera,_ you went above and beyond today. I have some tickets to a club for Saturday Night with a Scandinavian DJ whose name I could care less in pronouncing, there yours."

"Why, thank you Miss Grant."

Cat took one last look at Siobhan before returning back to her office.

"Kara, do you even know how to dance?" Siobhan crumpled up her list and was irritated by Kara getting the best of her.

"Ah, don't get jealous. Or do, I really don't give a shit." Siobhan looked at Kara as if she underwent a complete personality change.

 **At the DEO**

Hank and Alex had been pouring over the latest news reports about any more Fort Rozz escapees. The conversation that Astra had with the masked man had been weighing heavily on Hank's mind. The power he unleashed that day was remarkable. He was surprised that Astra spilled her guts so easily to this man, and he also was shocked at the naivety of this man. He was blurting out info that should have been kept secret. It is not like they were family or long lost lovers. Still, with Astra, she was now slowly changing for the better. If she did help in stopping this Myriad, he could ask for a pardon for her, and hopefully, he would have one less headache to worry about.

"What's up Hank?" Alex stated.

"I have been looking at this news report here. Two armored trucks hit pretty bad in the last two weeks. A lot of money and Gold was stolen. The men guarding all this were highly trained."

"Were they carrying alien weaponry?"

"They didn't need to; they had an alien on their side. It was a K'HUND, not your typical Fort Rozz escapee. It is ugly as hell, yet physically strong, stronger than your normal Fort Rozz escapee. We have Intel on when they are planning their next attack. And thankfully for us we have Supergirl and the masked man here in National City to lend a hand."

"You really are counting him as an ally? His power is incredible, but I am not sure he wants to work for the government."

"I know, but I am hoping he changes his mind. We know he loves the planet and this city; he will do what he can to protect it. With some time, I am hoping we can learn more about him. He is still an unknown though. We have no idea where he came from, we have no idea if he has a weakness. All we can do is hope for the best. If he have to bring him in, I know he won't come quietly."

Kara, meanwhile, had made her way to the DEO and took a seat bored out of her mind.

"Supergirl, there you are, our runaway alien is going to make another appearance… I am sorry, are you bored by all of this?"

"When there is a worthless topic being discussed, yeah, I get bored. And I am not the only alien around who can apprehend this freak." Kara stated this quietly as to not draw attention to Hank's identity but she said with a smug tone.

Alex and Hank eyes widened, and Hank looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Alright, everyone, chop-chop, let's do this. Supergirl, would you like me to roll out the red carpet?"

Supergirl just looked at him smugly. "I know what to do, kick his ugly ass."

 **National City Bank**

The security guards were deep in conversation, hoping that today's shipment wad delivered without a hitch.

"Two attacks in just two weeks, whoever these guys are, they are good."

"They sent Michael and Billy to a hospital. They are in critical condition."

"Sometimes, I feel this job is not worth it. I am going to ask the boss for a raise." They loaded up the trucks. "Let's get this show on the road."

Unfortunately, this was another one of those bad days. The K'Hund had found them and lifted the security trucks, forcing them on their sides. He broke open the doors and viciously knocked out the guards. Taking what he wanted, he was then confronted by DEO agents, their guns locked onto him.

Alex spoke into her comm., "Supergirl, take him down."

The K'Hund was running into an alley way when he met a steel wall and was brutally punched into the ground.

"Ah, where is the ugly baby running off to?"

As he regained his bearings, he looked up and sputtered, "Your mother…"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, locked you up in Fort Rozz and now you want payback. Are we going to do this or not?"

Salivating at the chance for revenge, the K'Hund launched his fist at her, only for her to catch it. With one hand, she comically threw him up and down on the pavement like a ragdoll, and kicked him viciously into it, satisfied to see a small crater form.

"Is that it?" she taunted him. "Get up and give me a good scrap. You were having so much fun with those security guards, what happened, did you lose your desire for revenge?"

Dazed and angered, the K'Hund attempted a wild haymaker. Kara parried his arm aside, and brought the point of her elbow across his face, slashing it, and watching blood seep into his eyes. She put him in a clinch position, and viciously nailed his face with knees, feeling his nose break. Satisfied, she kicked him into the air, and watched him fall. She sped up to his defeated form, and placed her foot on his neck.

"You really thought you could kill me? I have defeated Kryptonians, a Valeronian, a Coluan, you name it. You are absolute trash. However, I am feeling magnanimous tonight. Run away and keep your miserable existence, now go before I decide to turn you into a shit stain."

The K'Hund started to run away as fast as he could, only to be hit by a large water dragon infused with wind chakra. Naruto in his masked form approached the K'Hund and breathed a sigh of relief that he was only knocked out.

Alex approached them both, wondering what was going to happen.

"Hello Agent Danvers, it is nice to meet your beautiful self again. Apparently, your friend Supergirl decided to let the alien go. Fortunately, for everyone I was there. You should get him some medical attention before you imprison him; Supergirl was quite rough in letting him go."

"Do you think you can order anyone around? And who the hell are you to decide what I can and cannot do?"

"I did not say that Supergirl. I am not ordering anyone around. However, I believe it is the DEO's life mission to capture aliens, not let them roam free. Did you have a brain fart while fighting him, great fight skills by the way."

"You want to feel some pain, just like the freak there?"

Naruto simply exerted his chakra. Alex and Kara noticed that the air felt thicker around them just like at the DEO that time. Chunks of rock were being evaporated in front of Naruto. The walls began to crack a little, same with the ground.

"You want to go, Supergirl?"

"You think you can take me?"

"I would not mind going a few rounds with you, and taking you out to dinner and a movie after."

"You think you can handle me? I might just kick your ass, and swallow you up and spit out your remains."

"The swallowing part seems very intriguing."

Alex just shook her head. These two were actually flirting right now? "Ah how sweet. This love-fest can be continued another time. Supergirl we need to go, now."

"You are such a killjoy, Alex; we were just having some harmless fun."

"Indeed, we were. I look forward to fighting you soon Supergirl. I will show what this masked freak is capable of."

Naruto disappeared in a shower of leaves, as Supergirl, Alex and the rest of the DEO agents returned back into headquarters.

 **Back at the DEO**

"Sir, Senator Crane is in your office, wanting to speak to you." One of the agents spoke to Hank.

"Tell her I will be there in a minute."

Kara, Alex and Hank went to the armory to have a conversation. Hank closed the door and began his talk.

"Supergirl, I know it has been rough for you this past couple of weeks, but our job at the DEO is to arrest dangerous aliens, not let them go."

Kara just lost it in that moment. "How about you do me a favor and get off my back for once in your life, Hank?!"

"Supergirl" Alex's eyes were narrowed at her sister's tone.

Hank was worried; Kara never acted like this before. "What is it Kara?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, when I do as I am told. When I don't, you come down on me and frankly, I am sick of it. If you wanted to catch the K'Hund, you could have done it yourself. You are just a strong as me, if you wanted to be."

"You know that it is dangerous for him to do that" replied Alex.

"Oh, so it isn't for me? Apart from Astra, every Kryptonian and alien on this planet wants to kill me. I have to live with that, and he could as well. She turned her head towards Hank and glared at him. "You talk about honoring your people, yet you refuse to be one of them."

Hank simply glared at her, refusing to do anything else. Kara scoffed and then walked away." I have to go, there is work in the morning. Another job that treats me like crap." She stormed out of the DEO and slammed her fist and the concrete wall, her face glowing with the red veins, her bottled up anger coming to the forefront.

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto was back at work making ramen and seeing the happy looks on the customers' faces. Truly, when an individual ate something warm and comforting, their day could not go bad. Besides making ramen, he needed to come up with other things to do. While touring the city, he noticed a lot of sick people and children in hospitals, their bodies ravaged by hard diseases. With his Six Paths Yang Power, he could use it to heal these children, give them a second chance at life. He was hoping that no one would supernatural or powerful would come after him for this action. He learned about a man named Victor Fries who had a very sick wife, and he was doing all he could to save her. Perhaps with his power, he could save his wife and steer him away from a life of crime.

Deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the beauty who sat down near the counter, giving him an expectant look. His jaw dropped a little, and then he regained his composure. It was Kara, in the same colorful striped dress that had both the men and women eating give her a double take.

"Well, if it isn't the Angel of National City. And I see you are trying on a new look. Very beautiful you are today I must say, although, to be honest, you still pull of a shirt and pants combo pretty well."

"Why, thank you, Naruto." She giggled a bit about his forwardness.

"So, what brings you to Ichiraku Ramen this fine day?"

"Well, I heard you have a challenge going on, whoever can finish sixty bowls of Ramen get's a badge of honor and a $1000. I think I have the potential to freak you out some, and I wanted to ask you something as well."

"I will line up the bowls, get ready to lose."

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto's jaw just dropped once again, witnessing something he never thought possible. Even the customers' jaws' dropped as well. Kara had finished sixty bowls of ramen in one hour, alongside a couple plates of fried chicken, a few beef sandwiches, and half a dozen sodas. Naruto wondered where all the food went. She still had the same figure she always had, it looked like she didn't even gain an ounce of fat.

Kara just laughed at Naruto's fish-in-the-water expression. "So, Chef, how was that for a performance?"

"Uh…I…um…w-well, that was nothing short of incredible. You just ate so much food in one sitting, without so much as a negative repercussion affecting you. If I ate that much food in one sitting, I would be dead. I greatly enjoyed the show."

"Naruto, I have something I want to ask of you."

"Anything for the Angel of National City, you definitely have earned it."

"I have two tickets to a club this Saturday night, you should come with me, in fact, you will take me out on a date there, and we will enjoy it." She grabbed his hand and began to caress it, giving him a very smoldering look.

Naruto could sense there was something up with her, something wrong. However, a date with a very beautiful woman? That does not happen much for anybody.

"Consider it your reward for surprising me."

Kara squealed happily, as she grabbed him and spun him around gently before giving him a very hard kiss. He ran his hands through her hair, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you enjoy that, Naruto?"

Naruto was having an out of body experience. "I did enjoy that, very, very much so."

"See you on Saturday, then."

Kara was leaving the restaurant with a single step. However, when she heard the words, "elegant, refined-beauty", she turned around to see Naruto hugging a black-haired, green-eyed woman named Lena. The red veins started to creep up on Kara's face, and she felt jealousy. She was about to go there and beat the crap out of both Naruto and this Lena, before she remembered something.

Her cousin, Clark Kent, told her about how Lex had a sister named Lena. She remembered the carnage Lex caused in pitting Clark against Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as the Batman, and when that failed, he created Doomsday using his blood and Zod's DNA to kill Superman. This Lena, Kara felt in her heart she was a bad seed. She would educate this Luthor about what it meant to harm another person dear to her.

 **Back at CatCo**

Kara entered next day smirking at the fact that people were staring again at her. She wore a black blouse with a knee-length tan skirt and shades. What was even more shocking was that she appeared from Cat Grant's personal elevator. Her face was glowing but the shades covered the arrogance and hatred she was feeling right now.

"Kara…how…what, that's Ms. Grant's personal elevator." Winn was really worried for Kara right now.

"A personal elevator is really wasted on her." Kara spoke nonchalantly.

"Kera" Ms. Grant called.

"You are indestructible and super powerful, but literally, I am worried about your health right now."

"Kera, it is wonderful to see you here. Now, explain what the hell is going on?"

"Your latte Ms. Grant." Kara shoved the latte in to her hands. "Walking through the main elevator takes 90 seconds, so the latte is 90 seconds colder."

Cat just looked at her incredulously. "Hmm… bold, brazen, and not giving a shit. I will accept it….for now."

Cat went into her office with Siobhan, discussing a very important topic. Through her super-hearing, Kara learned that Siobhan had info about Supergirl letting the K'Hund escape. Cat quickly shot down Siobhan and told her without the complete story, they could not publish what she found without knowing all the facts. She sent her on her way. Siobhan left the office angered, and Kara enjoyed seeing her pain. She made up her mind; today she would get her fired and humiliated

Later on in the day, she learned that she was going to take her story to Perry White in Metropolis. When she left to get something, Kara opened her laptop to see the e-mail she was going to send to Perry. She printed off a copy and had it sent to Cat Grant, ready to enjoy the fireworks.

Boy, oh boy, she was right, there were some fireworks. Siobhan thought she would be rewarded for her boldness; instead Cat blasted her for her betrayal and lack of loyalty. She was promptly fired and she was also told there was no job offer waiting for her at The Daily Planet. She walked out in despair, noticing how Kara was smirking at her cruelly.

"Well, she was a bad seed, we shouldn't feel sorry for her. Winn, James, I know what will cheer you guys up, drinks and dancing, how about it?"

Winn and James just nodded at her mutely. They could not believe that Kara enjoyed what she just did. Sure Siobhan was obnoxious, but they still felt a little bit sorry for her. This was a side of Kara they had never seen before. They both wondered how she would treat Naruto, considering that Kara had a crush on him.

 **At a club downtown**

Naruto prepared for his date with Kara. He wore a simple orange shirt, black pants, and simple blue shoes. He was very nervous; he had not been on a date in a long time, he hoped he made an okay impression. His jaw dropped along with many others when Kara walked in with Winn and James.

She was wearing a black dress that went up to her knees and had everyone turning their heads. She made a beeline for Naruto, and closed his jaw.

"You clean up well, Naruto." She was running her fingers through his hair, and kissed his head.

"Kara, you look like you stepped off a magazine, wow, just wow."

They made their way to the dance floor, and were sensually dancing to the beat of the music. Naruto noticed that Kara buried her head in the crook of his shoulder, enjoying his scent. Naruto, meanwhile, could sense anger coming off of her.

"Kara, are you okay?" Naruto could feel something was wrong with her. Besides her anger, there was sadness she was also feeling as well.

"Why don't you just shut up and kiss me?"

Kara went to kiss him, yet he held back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kara, is something wrong? What has caused this new side of yours?"

Kara was upset and angry. Losing her parents, her home, seeing James with Lucy, and then seeing Naruto hug Lena and stare at her with admiration and love, made her want to break Naruto so bad.

"I see everything now, Naruto. You don't care for me at all. You would rather dance with that girl, Lena, right?"

"Lena, what does she have to do with this? Kara, I am not sure where you are getting your information from, but Lena and I do not have a relationship like that. We are friends, not lovers. I like you very much."

"You are not a good liar Naruto, then again, it does not matter; I should have known you would be the same as all of them. You only love trash, not someone that is an angel, it's fine. I will have a talk with this person soon."

Kara roughly pushed him away and stormed out of the club. Naruto decided to speak to Winn and James about what was going on.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to know if Kara has been acting a bit strange lately? I mean, normally she's so polite and positive, yet now she is so angry, has someone said something to her?"

Both Winn and James decided to take a chance with Naruto and told him about what happened at CatCo. They didn't know Naruto that much, but they could feel that he had a decent vibe about himself, if he could help Kara, all the better. Naruto realized something major was about to go down. He thanked them for their help, and rushed home, forming a blood clone using one of Nagato's clone techniques. He enhanced a Kage Bunshin with more Yang Chakra to keep it stable, and prepared for worst.

 **Lena's Apartment**

Lena Luthor was on cloud nine again. She had finally taken over all of LexCorp, and planned on renaming it into L-Corp, as force for good. She would unveil the new changes next month. Besides, this new friendship she had with Uzumaki Naruto was doing wonders for her health. She smiled more, had a spring her step, and overall, felt happy in such a long time. She just hoped that when Naruto learned the truth about her, he would not abandon her which is what she was afraid of.

In her happy mood, she did not notice the blur that rushed in to her home and buried her fist in her gut. She fell to the floor, blood leaking from her mouth. She looked up and saw Supergirl staring at her with a fierce glare.

"S-Supergirl, to what do I owe this… visit?" Lena was working on regaining her bearings.

Supergirl smiled at her coldly and placed her palm on the side of her face. "See, is that not better? "A Luthor finally down on their knees, where they belong in front of a Kryptonian. This looks familiar, does it not? I mean, didn't your trash brother kidnap Superman's mom and force him to fight the Batman to the death, because he can't get over the fact he is a bastard who deserves to rot in hell? "

"What… what do you want? I have not done anything. Lex is in prison."

"You have done something to harm someone I love. The people of this city are under my protection. You have convinced Uzumaki Naruto that you are a good person but we both know better. You are trash, Luthor. Remember that girl who's life you ruined? You will ruin his life as well, you will cause him great pain, and I will not accept that at any cost."

"Naruto is my friend, my best friend. You act so high and mighty, afraid of a little competition?"

"You think you are Competition?"

"You obviously came here because you want Naruto. Are you so afraid that the Big Bad Luthor is going to eat him up? He can make his own decisions. When he sees this side of you, he will know that you are pathetic."

Kara just smiled at her coldly. She wanted to burn her face off and remove her organs, yet she felt what she was about to say was better. "Oh, Luthor, when will you understand, that you are nothing? When Naruto learns who you really are, he will drop you like a bad habit. Remember this well, you are a monster Lena. You are destined to be alone, in an adjoining cell, next to your trash brother. Now, I have decided, that you have lived long enough, just burn in hell, Lena Luthor."

Supergirl threw Lena from her balcony apartment to the ground. Lena screamed and closed her eyes, thinking her last thoughts of Naruto. She felt so sorry that she never told Naruto the truth about who she was. Maybe this was for the better, maybe she would meet Naruto one day in the afterlife and she would tell her story to him then.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of the masked man she had been hearing about for a month. He looked at her with gentle eyes through his mask, and looked at Supergirl with angry ones.

"Hello, pretty lady, how are you doing today?"

"I… am… fine."

"Great, now, how about you go run along now, I have some business here to take care of."

"Thank you, but I got to ask, why did you save me?"

"I don't need a reason to help people, ever. I am not a hero or savior, however, when I see people in danger, my body just moves by itself."

Lena ran into an alley, as she saw Supergirl and the masked man in conversation. She noticed Supergirl was really pissed, and punched the masked man into a wall. She flew away, and the masked man disappeared in a shower of leaves. She was worried for Naruto. That woman looked like she did not take "no" for an answer.

 **Ramen Restaurant**

Naruto sent his blood clone upstairs, and went outside to close the restaurant. He was about to go looking for Kara when he was suddenly lifted into the air, and being cradles in someone's arms.

"Well, the second-most beautiful person in the world is holding me so tenderly in her arms. Supergirl, this is flattering and embarrassing at the same time. I just got to let you know, on the first date, I don't really go flying, anywhere, you know?"

"So I am the second-most beautiful person in the world, huh? Who would be the first?" Depending on his answer, Kara was going to throw him violently into his store, if she did not like the answer.

"The most beautiful person in the world is Kara Danvers, no offense. I mean you look spectacular, but I mean, Kara, she dresses so modestly, she has a model body, she makes wearing glasses look so great, and she is so humble and down to Earth. However, are you here to speak about her or yourself? I have noticed something about you right now. You seem to be bothered about something, is everything okay?" Naruto gently placed his hand on her face, and placed his head against her forehead.

Kara was glowing on the inside hearing his comments. However, she did want to teach him a lesson. She flew higher in the air, and then dropped him. She promptly caught him before his head hit the pavement.

"That was exhilarating; scary, yet exhilarating."

" I am glad you enjoyed that. Anyways, Uzumaki Naruto, you should know that this city is under my protection. A woman came to me, sobbing and crying. You should go to where she is and fix this, otherwise our next meeting will not be fun at all."

"O-oh, okay, I will, I promise."

"Good, see to it that you do." Supergirl let him down gently and flew away.

"Oh, Kara, what has happened to you?"

 **Kara's Apartment**

Naruto made his way to Kara's apartment. As soon as he knocked on the door, she pulled Naruto in and slammed him against the wall, assaulting his lips.

"Well, this is a special side to you, I like it."

"Just shut up and enjoy this, Naruto."

Kara led Naruto the sofa to continue their intense make-out session, and then a squad of DEO agents stormed the apartment.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please leave the apartment right now, it is dangerous to be here." Hank Henshaw had his weapon trained on Supergirl.

Naruto decided to play along and left the apartment with Alex and a few other agents.

"Well, Hank, you interrupted some quality fun time, I was about to have." Kara unleashed her heat vision on the windows, and burst through them, getting away.

 **With Naruto**

 **"** Mr. Henshaw, what is going on here?

"Mr. Uzumaki, I do not have much time, so I will not repeat this. I work for a government agency that deals in combating threats beyond human capacity. We feel Supergirl will be coming after you. As for Kara Danvers, she will be okay, she has been feeling a bit under the weather recently, nasty bout of the flu. One of my agents here will take you back to your restaurant. Please do not be foolish, and just stay there tonight."

Naruto returned back to Ichiraku, seeing guards posted outside of the restaurant. Turning on the television, he saw that Kara dropped Cat Grant from her building and almost killed her. Naruto would speak to Cat tomorrow. He did not know what the news would show tomorrow, but he needed to make sure that nothing terrible was aid about Kara. Kara was going through something, and he did not want her to lose the respect and admiration of the people. There was one thing he truly knew, earning the love and respect was not easy, and losing it was.

 **CatCo Media**

Winn and James walked into Cat's office, seeing a bunch of cameras set up.

Winn and James were worried now. Winn decided to speak up. "Ms. Grant, is everything okay?"

"Toyman Jr, Supergirl has gone crazy, and I am publicly denouncing her as a hero." James was shocked and spoke up right away.

"Ms. Grant, Supergirl is not a villain."

"That does not change anything. People are in danger, and they must know that they are."

Winn was really worried now. "Ms. Grant, Supergirl is being affected by something."

"That does not change anything Winn. Supergirl threw me forty feet from the building and caught me on a whim. I survived due to sheer dumb luck. What guarantee is there that this will not happen to another person?"

James closed his eyes and lowered his head. He could not believe that Kara could be capable of such a thing like this.

"Ah Miss Grant, did you forget about little old me?"

Cat, James, and Winn jumped when they saw Naruto teleport to their location. He was wearing his armor and cloak, his face covered by the circular concentric mask.

Win had stars in his eyes, James was wary, and Cat was shocked out of her mind; so were the rest of the employees who huddles behind the bullpen to get a glimpse of the new arrival.

"Ms. Grant, I hear you have been looking for me for some time."

"Y-yes, I have been looking for you for some time."

"Wow, to think I have the Queen of All Media flustered, it is not something you see every day." Naruto chuckled gently.

"W-well, I-I am not flustered at all. You just caught me off guard is all, anyways what do you want?"

"I want you to simply hold off on declaring Supergirl as a villain. She is being affected by an unknown substance; it is causing her to act completely different and contrary to her normal nature."

"That may be so, and I feel for Supergirl, I do, but people's lives are at stake. How can you guarantee that no lives will be lost? How can you guarantee that people will not get hurt?"

"Ms. Grant, you have no reason to trust me at all; you do not know me. There is one thing I will say. Supergirl lost her family, her home world. She was not sent to this planet to help people; she owes no one anything. Yet, she dons the familiar red, blue and yellow clothing, and puts her life on the line everyday for others. She has made mistakes, but she has done good. She has years of pain and hurt that she has been unable to express or speak to anyone about, condemning her on national television does nothing for anyone."

"I too, know what it is like to feel alone, when you have no one by your side. Humans are fickle, we love those who help us, but when they do something wrong we are quick to condemn them. The respect and love of the people is something difficult to obtain. She has that, and if you do this, she will lose everything."

"I humbly ask you to leave this to me. I will not let Supergirl hurt anyone. I will bring her back to normal, I promise. Please I ask you to give me some time. If a life is lost because I could not stop Supergirl, I will die to make sure it is restored." Naruto gently bowed to her, hoping she would understand.

"Why go so far for her, for anyone? Why do you do what you do?"

"I go so far for others, because I made a promise. You know that deep in your soul, you know what I am saying is the truth."

Cat turned away from Naruto. "You have twenty-four hours, after that I am not responsible for what happens."

Naruto simply smiled. "I knew you were the most powerful person, in National City, you will not regret your decision."

Naruto looked at Winn and James, and spoke "Do not worry, she will be fine. I am more worried about her bending my ball sack like Beckham."

Winn and James laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. Winn still had stars in his eyes, and wanted to ask Naruto something.

"You have something you want to ask me?"

"Uh…yeah I do. What is that blue energy that you use, and are you an alien and can you combine your elements together for more powerful attacks?"

"Your enthusiasm is infectious, Mr. Schott. I cannot say right now, but I will tell you that the blue energy is unique only to me, I am an alien because I have tentacles and fangs, and I can combine my elements together for more damage. Anyways, see you soon Mr. Olsen. Mr. Schott."

As he teleported away, Cat spoke up, "His speech was cheesy, but he did make a good point, he has a way with words."

 **Kara's Apartment**

Alex had been walking around Kara's apartment trying to make sense of what was going on with her sister. She was disrespectful to Hank, insulted and almost killed Cat Grant, and was behaving and acting weirdly towards Naruto. She also learned that she almost killed Lex Luthor's sister, Lena for being Naruto's friend and thinking she loved him.

She later learned that she was being affected by a substance known as Red Kryptonite that was making her act contrary to her character. Maxwell Lord, the idiot scientist who had it in for aliens since day one, made it to combat Non, and had it placed one of his satellites. In order to avoid being jailed at the DEO, he offered to create an antidote for Kara.

Alex decided to wait for Kara, hoping to talk some sense into her. Kara did come back, and she was wearing a one piece body suit, similar to what Astra wore, with the House of El symbol on her heart.

"Look Alex, I picked out an outfit all by myself. All those years of you telling me to wear those long skirts and wooly sweaters; you were just jealous that I was more beautiful than you were." Kara incinerated her old clothes and gave an evil laugh.

"Kara." Alex grabbed a fire extinguisher form under the sink and put out the fire.

"I needed a wardrobe overhaul." Kara went to the balcony doors, red kryptonite glowing on her face.

"Kara, listen, you were exposed to Red Kryptonite, it has altered your brain chemistry, you aren't thinking clearly."

"Oh, I am thinking clearly, I see everything for what it is. You were jealous of me all your life. You didn't want me to be Supergirl because you didn't want me town my powers." She stepped toward Alex and gave her a harsh glare. "I can fly, catch bullets with my bare hands, and that makes you feel pathetic."

Alex simply shook her head. "No, no I am proud of you, of what you can do."

Kara just ignored her and continued on. "And when you couldn't stop me from being Supergirl, you got me to work for you, to retain control over me, those days have ended." She opened the balcony doors and stared at the sky. "Look at this city, the people worship me, and those who don't will!"

"Kara, just listen to what you are saying."

"You just don't get it Alex, what right do you have to lecture me? We are not family, we share no blood. Deep down, you hate me, because without me you are nothing."

Alex shed tears hearing all of this, she wanted to refute this, but she could not.

"Does the truth hurt Alex? Are you going to cry like a little bitch? It does not surprise me, you have always been pathetic." Kara soared away from Alex.

Alex just shook her head and wiped her tears way, returning to the DEO, more dejected than she ever felt in her life.

 **At the DEO**

Alex returned to the DEO that night, more dejected than ever. Hank noticed her sadness.

"Is the antidote ready, Max?" Alex said sadly.

"It is agent Danvers, it is ready to go."

"Boss, we have a sighting of Supergirl causing havoc across National City."

Hank looked at Alex and smiled gently. "It is time to get her back, everything will be fine."

"I don't know Hank, she is completely different now. We have lost her forever."

At that point, Naruto appeared once again at the DEO headquarters, carrying some gelato for Astra. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, I brought this for Astra." Hank took him to Astra reluctantly and gave it to her.

"Ah, it is you. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I came to say thank you. Despite my naivety, you told me a great deal about yourself, even though you owe me nothing."

"Humph, you could say we are both naïve a little bit. Your whole show of force was childish, but you did drive your point home."

"I will bring your niece back to normal, I promise you that. You may not trust me, but trust her to come back to her love ones and friends."

"You are right, I do not trust you. I can trust that you may do a good job in helping her. I too am eager to see how you do one on one against a Kryptonian."

"I really am not, enjoy the gelato Miss Astra."

Naruto was prepared to teleport away when he saw Alex approach him.

"I do not know who you are, I truly do not, but I can tell you are strong and that you care for others. Please, I beg you, bring her back to us."

"We will do it together; we stand a better chance that way." Naruto stated gently to Alex.

"Alex, call me Alex."

Naruto shook her hand and gave a nod to Hank, who nodded back.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

Before Naruto left, he saw Maxwell Lord and shook his hand. "Maxwell Lord, it is so great to finally meet you. I love how you come up with these asinine plans that endanger the lives of everyone in National City. If your new plan does not work, I will teleport you to the moon, and watch you expire, so no pressure." Naruto said with a smile.

"He's joking… right?"

"Sure he is, Max, sure he is."

 **National City Downtown**

It was chaos, nothing but utter chaos. Supergirl had been throwing cars around, damaging billboards, and easily shrugging off the bullets from the cops. Even the weapons the DEO possessed were of no use. The weapon that Alex had was knocked out of her hands. Hank unfortunately had no choice but to reveal his Martian form and subdue Supergirl. The two briefly fought, with J'onn managing to gain the upper hand, sending Kara into a crater.

As J'onn readied himself for another round of fighting, Kara was able to viciously knock him into a building, and slammed his head into the ground, before Naruto appeared and kicked her away from him.

"Supergirl, that is enough, you have had your fun."

"It is enough, when I say it is enough."

Naruto decided to try talking to her, maybe his infamous talk-no-jutsu might help. "Supergirl, I am so sorry for your loss. You lost your family, your home, your culture, everything that was near and dear to you. Here, on this planet, you have parents, a sister, friends, and the love of the people. I know what you are going through, do not throw it all away."

Kara simply scoffed at him. "What do you know of pain, freak?"

"I may not have been through everything you have, but I understand suffering and pain. I lost my family when I was young, I had no friends for a long time. However, you are not like me. Some losses are harder to take than others, but there can be no future, if you do not move past them. You are a hero, you have the love of the people, do not do this, return with us to the DEO."

Kara simply increased her speed and burst forward, punching him hard enough to send him into a building, and breaking a few of his ribs.

"Your speech sucks." Kara lifted him into the air, and viciously kneed him in the groin, satisfied to hear him scream out in pain. "Oops, did I bend your ballsack like Beckham?" She gathered as much energy as she could, and punched him in the chest, watching him crash into a building, and saw with great satisfaction that he was not moving. She decided that she would show the people who their God really was.

" **Naruto, if you did not harden your body with Earth Release, you would have died right there. Good thing you watched the move Johnny English Reborn, the Buddhist monks really know how to strengthen and harden a man's balls."**

"Thank you Kurama, glad to see you care about my health. Now is it ready?"

" **Your blood clone has gathered enough Natural Energy. You did not practice much, but it should be enough. No more talking, show her what you can do."**

Naruto felt his body fully healed with his Mokuton abilities. Seeing where Kara was wreaking havoc, he activated his Lightning Release Chakra Mode, and blitzed through the area, pushing her away from her sister. He unleashed the Earth Flow river technique, and saw her get pinned against a wall. He followed it up with creating a dragon head made of mud, which launched mud balls at Kara.

"Mud, you really think this will do anything?"

Naruto ignored her and unleashed a stream of fire, turning the mud balls into fireballs. She was hit by them, and collapsed to the ground, with the river washing itself away.

"Cut the crap, Supergirl, you are alright."

"Impressive moves, I thought I got done bending your ball sack like Beckham."

"You should watch Johnny English Reborn; they teach men to harden their balls into steel."

"You should have stayed dead; I will not make a mistake this time." Kara cracked her knuckles, and got into a battle pose.

"Yeah, I am done playing around as well." Naruto felt the rush of Sage Chakra enter his body and felt the power of Mother Nature coursing through his veins. He activated his Lighting Release Chakra Mode, and cranked it to the maximum.

"Supergirl, I am going to rid you of this Red Kryptonite, no matter what. Now, Daughter of El, show me the strength of your soul."

 **Battle: Sage Mode Naruto VS Red Kryptonite Supergirl**

Naruto launched himself at Supergirl, unleashing his fist at her. Kara effortlessly dodged it, until she felt something hit her face, moving her backward. Naruto wasted no time in following up with a low sweep, and punched her in the gut, knocking her backward. The fight was now on.

Naruto and Kara were engaged in the dance of fists, except Kara was having a hard time here. Naruto noticed that Kara relied too much on her physiology instead of learning actual combat styles. With his sage mode, he was able to increase the range and perception of his attacks. It looked like to everybody watching the fight that Kara was easily dodging his blows, yet they were connecting greatly. He surmised that her insane durability was allowing her to shrug off most of his blows. However, now, she was beginning to surprise him.

She increased her speed and was now launching elbows, roundhouse kicks; she even managed to him suplex him into the ground, before he viciously kicked her upward into the air. They continued their dance before locking their fists in a stalemate; here Naruto got a great idea. "I am going to borrow this, Supergirl." He used her hands to form a seal, and brutally head butted her, before unleashing a sage enhanced version of Sasuke's Great Fireball Technique.

With a massive fireball being sent her way, Kara cranked up hear heat vision and unleashed it at the fireball. The two attacks collided with one another and a powerful explosion occurred, creating massive smoke.

After the smoke subsided, Kara wondered where he was, only to see an electrified pencil speed towards her. She dodged the pencil, only to see the rubble around her transform into five Naruto's. Four of them kicked her into the air. Naruto was about to follow up with the Naruto Combo, before she used her shoulder to push away his foot and spear him with her other shoulder. Thankfully, he used the substitution technique to switch places with a car, watching her shoulder split the car in half.

Naruto electrified another pencil and threw it at her. She dodged it, and in a burst of incredible speed, nailed him in the gut, and knocked him viciously into a few cars with her super-breath. Seeing Naruto lying on the ground, she quickly followed up with vicious punches and kicks, satisfied to hear his ribs break. She launched her fist brutally into his shoulder, feeling it break, only to scream out in pain, as she was hit with a brutal Rasengan, staggering backward.

Naruto got up and clutched his stomach and ribs. "Supergirl, what is wrong, "God" having trouble putting down me, a lowly freak?"

"You are better than I thought; I cannot believe that you can harm me." Kara's legs were turning into jello.

"And your durability is bordering insanity. You are able to penetrate my armor, you truly are powerful. However, I made a promise, that I would help this city and bring you back to your loved ones, and I will see it through."

"Winn, James, Astra, Alex, Hank and Cat, along with the people of National City, were in shock and awe at the fight unfolding in front of them. To thinks this masked man was able to harm Supergirl, much less go toe-to-toe was something special. The women watching this fight had light blushes on their faces, while the men and the cops were envious of how he could fight her.

Naruto would regret this new action, but he had no choice. Accessing the Eight Gates, he awoke the Gate of Opening and the Gate of Healing. Using the new speed and strength from opening these gates, he unleashed a rapid series of punches and kicks on a surprised Kara, before kicker her upward, and unleashing the Front Lotus, pile driving her into the ground.

Kara got up heavily disoriented, not noticing Naruto was behind her. He formed the tiger seal, and gathering his sage chakra, he roared in his mind, "Sennen Goroshi", and slammed his fingers into her bottom, sending her comically into the air, and watching her fall to the ground in a heap.

The reactions of this attack were mixed. The women watching this fight were pissed he used some foolish attack like that. The men were sniggering into their palms, hoping Supergirl did not notice. Winn and James were laughing hard. Astra broke out into peals of laughter. And Cat's reaction was funny as well. "Wow, Supergirl got fingered. You don't see that every day." Hank was laughing as well, and Alex's jaw dropped, not coming to the terms with the fact that her sister got fingered.

Supergirl was pissed. She began rubbing her sore bottom, and was going to remove his organs and put his head on a pike for that humiliation. She was also feeling constipated, something she never felt in her life

"You will die today, asshole."

"Today is not my day to die. You are incredible; I have not had a fight like this in a long time. However, it is time for you to take a dirt nap."

Unleashing his shadow clones, he used the reverse harem technique. Kara was instantly surrounded by male models, chanting her name and holding her tenderly. Kara's nose was bleeding, as she shot up into the air, and collapsed comically on the ground. The reactions to this were interesting to say the least.

The women were holding $100 dollar bills, screaming "woooo". The men were wondering if he had a female version of that technique, and if he could teach them the move. Winn and James were also wondering the same thing. Astra wondered if he could entertain her for a night with that move. Cat was shaking her head, calling him a pervert and the most unpredictable man around. J'onn was just shaking his head in disappointment, and Alex was bleeding from her nose as well.

"Alex, Hank, do it now."

Alex unleashed the weapon Max made, and watched as the Red Kryptonite left her body. The DEO along with Sam Lane and a colonel named James Harper came to arrest Hank, as well as Naruto. Naruto exhausted and tired from opening the eight gates, decided to play along. Whoever these fools were, he was going to put the fear of God in them.

 **At the DEO**

J'onn was sitting in a cell, with Senator Crane looking at him. She asked him about who he was, and she got no response. She was beginning to believe in aliens because of him, and with this deception she had no idea what to think.

She left the room and Alex approached Hank's cell.

"J'onn, you could have just left. You didn't need to stay. Why didn't you just run away when you had the chance, idiot?"

"I will do anything to protect you and Kara, even give up my life if I have to, I will not hesitate to do so."

Alex placed her hand on the cell, tears in her eyes, wondering how everything spiraled out of control.

She left to check on Kara, and saw she was getting up slowly. Kara remembered every horrible thing she said to Alex and J'onn, and was so sorry for everything; she truly did not mean it. Alex accepted her apology, but also told her that there were things they needed to talk about in order to move past this.

"I am glad for that masked man, Kara. If it wasn't for him, who knows what could have happened."

"He is powerful, really powerful. Those techniques of his are weird as hell, I will get him back for those moves. I hope he can be an ally in the future."

"You and the masked man, Kara, would make a hell of a team; you two together would be invincible."

"Where is he right now?"

"He is being interrogated by General Lane, also Lucy is here."

"Lucy is here, what for?"

"J'onn had to reveal himself when he fought you. They also arrested our masked friend."

"Oh, this ought to go well."

"Look, I do not who you are, so tell us everything you know, before I toss your alien ass into a prison cell."

"Look, General Lane, and Colonel Harper, I am under no obligation to tell you anything. I saved this city along with J'onn J'onzz. If I lose it, things will get very ugly."

"There is only one of you, and many of us." The hot-headed Harper said.

"Do not judge people based on your preconceptions and foolish beliefs. Not every alien is here to harm anyone. Just let us go."

"You are into position to demand anything from us."

"I grow tired of this." Naruto flared his chakra and knocked everyone inside the room to the ground. Supergirl and Alex rushed in, watching all of this.

"I told you, do not judge someone based on your preconceptions and beliefs. You know nothing about me, you make your decisions so easily about me, and you make light of me. You overestimated the size of your "container", and have underestimated mine, that is why you lie on the ground defeated."

"Attachment to your pathetic beliefs, attachment to the organization, why "attach" at all? That is merely the detestable action of restricting yourselves and limiting your own "container", and growing weak in life. And now I understand it all, humans fear what they do not understand, how foolish."

"To reach the height of power and strength, one must shake aside foolish notions. Change cannot occur under restraint and controls, where premonition and imagination are fixed down. I am leaving, the next time; I will not be so merciful."

Naruto observed Supergirl and Alex just watching him. "I apologize Supergirl, you harmed a friend of mine, and I needed to avenge her pain. We are even now, I hope. Do not worry about tonight's events; you will be able to win back the respect of the people in no time at all. You are a hero, a symbol of hope, never let anyone tell you any different."

Naruto teleported away, with Supergirl deep in thought about his words.

 **Kara's Apartment**

Kara was not having a good day at all. Though she managed to patch things up with Cat Grant, Cat did tell her that earning back the respect of the people would be tough. She averted a bank robbery, only for the cops to put their guns on the ground and surrender. Not to mention Alex and J'onn were going to be sent to Cadmus, a place where they dissect aliens.

Kara had talked to James about Lucy, hoping he could convince her to change her mind, and help her to save James and Alex. Lucy came to her apartment, not really caring about what she had to say. Kara revealed herself as Supergirl to Lucy, and it all clicked for Lucy , why James cared for Kara so much, pissing her off even more.

Lucy blasted Kara for being an alien, and asked her why she lied if she wanted to fit in. Kara explained her situation in life to her, how she saved someone from a car exploding, and how Jeremiah told her she has to conceal her abilities to keep the people she loved safe. She also told her how she started working for Cat Grant, feeling that she was not special, and would sacrifice everything to not let her down.

Lucy was not convinced. And then they all heard a voice from behind Kara's door. "I want to know what kind of drugs you have been smoking and what type of Kool-Aid you have been drinking, because your idiocy knows no bounds."

Kara opened the door to see Naruto standing there with a ton of food for her.

"May I come inside, Angel of National City?"

"Naruto, of course you can." She was worried now, how much did he hear?

"Well, damn."

Lucy was wondering who this new entry was.

"My theory was right after all. This world is full of beautiful women."

Lucy blushed a bit, but steeled her composure, remembering what he said. "You think I am an idiot?"

"Ms. Lane, you are. I do not know this Hank or J'onn individual really well, but I can understand where he comes from. Supergirl and Superman are aliens, yet they look human. J'onn's true form is green, plus he is black, so you can understand the people's pathetic, irrational hatred. He was worried about himself, who would not be?"

"Human beings are too judgmental. We share this world with aliens, we are not alone. Yet instead of learning to coexist together and cooperate together, we are letting prejudice and fear guide our actions. If J'onn was evil, why didn't he take over the planet all those years he was on the planet? Superman and Supergirl are almost invincible. If they wanted to, they could take over this planet, and no one would be able to stop them. Yet, Superman has fought for this planet. He sacrificed his life to protect us from Doomsday. He killed a member of his own kind to save humans. He even managed to earn the respect of the Batman. Superman and Supergirl owe nobody anything.

Kara was touched as to how much he was defending her and Clark.

"I will make a deal with you. Tell every alien that it is safe to reveal themselves to the world, and that nothing bad will happen to them. You know what will happen? Women, children, and families overnight will be rounded up, harvested and dissected. What will you tell those families then?"

Lucy looked at her feet, unable to refute what he was saying.

"You have the power better than you father. You know in your heart I am right. Do not let the worst of human hubris affect your decisions. Life is not meant to be experimented on. Whatever decision you make today, know that your mother, father and sister will be immensely proud of you." He placed his hand on her cheek letting her feel the warmth he was extruding. Lucy could not help but lean into his touch. Kara could not help but feel a bit jealous at this scene.

"And as for you, the Angel of National City, I plan on taking you out on a date soon, very soon. We are going to hit up as many restaurants' as we can that day."

"You, you like me?"

Naruto was uncomfortable with public affection, so he quickly kissed her lips, and gave her a hug.

"I hope that clears up how much I love you. Kara, we all have bad days, you are not the only being in this world to have one. I know you are hiding things from me, as am I. When the time is right I hope we can tell each other what is relevant. You are the only one for me, I will love no woman but you, that is my promise."

Kara was blushing heavily at his words. "I love you too, Naruto. I cannot wait for that date."

"Enjoy the ramen. Miss Lane, Mr. Olsen, have a nice day."

As he left, Lucy felt impressed. If he did not love Kara, she would have dated him right away.

 **Lena's Apartment**

Naruto made his way to Lena's apartment. She was surprisingly okay since her confrontation with Supergirl. However, Lena was conflicted. She couldn't help but think about Supergirl's words. She wondered if Naruto would leave her, if he learned that she was a Luthor.

"Naruto, if I was a Luthor, would you hate me?"

Naruto gave her a hug and kissed her head, inhaling her wonderful scent.

"No matter what you are, no matter what you become, no matter what you do in life, I will always love you, and you will always be my best friend, never let anyone in this world tell you different."

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note: Well this is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it and the fight scene, I am not good at writing period. I am writing to let you know that I am starting University this September, and I have been dealing with severe sickness right now. Updates will be very slow right now, the next update will be during the Christmas holidays of this year. I apologize for this, but I also must deal with real life. I had to quit university due to sickness before, things are not perfect right now, but I cannot delay any longer. I plan on completing my degree in three years, so updates will be slow.**

 **Please read and review generously. I am humbled by all of you. I thank you all for following my story, and listing it as one of your favorites. Your reviews motivate me to write more, and help me to be a better writer. If you have any ideas, please send them to me, I will try to accommodate what I can. If I get to write up to season 2, we may see characters like Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy, and maybe even Darkseid. I wonder, do you guys want to see Spectre in this story? How to incorporate him is the tough part.**


End file.
